One in a million
by wolf'sraingreatestfan
Summary: Naruto wasn't made the Kyuubi's container, Sasuke was and she is a girl. The fourth is alive and Naruto has both his parents. Sasuke's parents died leaving her alone, until she meets Itachi. itasasu, yes they get together, AND NO they are not siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: things have gone to shit. Naruto wasn't made the Kyuubi's container, Sasuke was and she is a girl. But Itachi and her are NOT siblings. The fourth is alive as is his wife, so Naruto has both his parents. Sasuke's father died in the attack and her mom committed suicide leaving her an orphan. That is until she meets Itachi. Child abuse, violence itasasu yes they get together.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements **

One in a million

**Chapter 1**

Minato inwardly sighed as he walked into the hospital with a small bundle in his arms. The moment he appeared a blond woman was in front of him.

"What happened?" the blond Hokage handed her the small bundle and followed her into an empty exam room.

"We had to seal the Kyuubi into her…she was to only baby born close enough." Tsunade nodded and moved the blanket to reveal the small black haired baby girl.

"What of her parents?" Minato sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Her father was killed in the attack and her mother found out after she was born and killed herself." Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"So they left her alone… what are you going to do?"

"Well I think it would be best to put her into the orphanage, her mother didn't want her to get their name either so she will have no last name. She will have to stay in the orphanage until we recover from this… the village will know that she was the one to hold the Kyuubi and save us all. But I will forbid anyone from talking about it. I want her to be able to make friends without them judging her." Tsunade frowned and softly rubbed the girl's hair.

"I just hope they will understand exactly what she has done for them." Minato sighed again.

"Would you mind taking care of her… and then take her to the orphanage. I have to hurry with these laws or the whole village will be talking." Tsunade nodded and watched the taller blond disappear.

X-4 years later-X

Minato smiled as he handed a tall brunette jounin his mission scroll. Three young shinobi stood behind him waiting patiently to hear what their new mission was.

"I'm sorry guys but there aren't that many missions so you're stuck with D-rank. You are going to go to the orphanage to look after the children. Their caretaker has come down with a nasty flu so you will watch over them for a week."

The three genin had varied reactions. The older brunette boy, Shin, looked mad and pouted. The brunette girl, Tara, Shin's twin sister looked happy and smiled at the blond Hokage. The youngest genin had black hair, Itachi, looked unaffected. He surprisingly was about 5 years younger than his teammates at 8 years old. The jounin inwardly sighed but turned to his team.

"Alright guys I want you to run home and pack from the week and then head on over to the orphanage." The three nodded and left after simultaneously replying with.

"Hia, Tenora-sensei." After they left the brunette jounin turned to look at Minato.

"Are you sure this is a good mission for Itachi? He doesn't get along well with others." Minato sighed but nodded.

"The reason I picked your team is because there is a young girl who is in the orphanage who doesn't talk with anyone… the other children like to bully her and I think Itachi might be able to help her." Tenora looked skeptical but bowed and left the office heading toward to orphanage.

X-a couple hours later-X

Itachi and his two teammates arrived at the orphanage together and almost cringed when they heard the loud screams of young children from inside. Tara smiled and grabbed the two boys by their arms and started to drag them inside.

"Oh come on it's not that bad." She instantly regretted her words when their sensei appeared before them.

"I'm glad you think so. Then you three won't need my help. There is a register in the kitchen with the names of all the children and what they each need to do. Just follow that and you shouldn't have a problem." He didn't even wait for any questions before disappearing. Shin glared at his sister.

"Great, just great. Now we have to deal with those… those things." Tara was about to start a shouting match with her brother when everything went quiet. The siblings looked at each other before looking behind them.

"Where'd Itachi go?" Tara shrugged but gasped before quickly running into the large building. Shin followed close behind but stopped when he looked into the living room. Itachi had a large group of kids sitting quietly around him on the floor and they weren't making a sound. The young raven-haired genin looked up at his teammates when they entered.

"It looks like one is missing, can you two keep an eye on them while I go find her?" Tara nodded and took the list from his hand. Itachi was almost out of the room when a small voice reached his ears.

"Her name is Sasuke." Itachi stopped and looked at the small blond boy.

"Do you know where she is?" the boy tilted his head and smiled up at him.

"She's probably in her room." Itachi nodded and looked toward Shin.

"Explain what's going on to them I'll be back with the girl." The brunette nodded and watched Itachi leave the room before turning back to the kids.

X-X

Itachi walked through the large halls of the orphanage looking for the missing child and came to a stop outside a door that was cracked open. A small light was coming from the room so he softly pushed open the door and walked in.

The room turned out to be a small bedroom that held a single bed and a small desk. He looked around the room before his eyes rested on a tiny figure peeking at him from under said desk. He walked over and sat down on the floor a little ways in front of it.

"Hello… are you Sasuke?" the small figure didn't move so he softened his voice. "Could you come out? I'm going to look after you for a little bit and I want to make sure you're ok."

The young girl finally poked her head out from under the desk and looked at Itachi with curious eyes. He didn't move but gave her a small smile. She quickly glanced around before coming out a little farther.

"Yes, I'm Sasuke." Itachi nodded and watched as she finally came out from under the desk and sat in front of him. "What's your name?" Itachi smiled.

"I'm Itachi, it's nice to meet you… would you like to come down and meet my friends?" Sasuke's dark eyes widened in fear and she tensed, obviously getting ready to bolt back under the desk.

"I don't want to go down there… the other kids are mean." Itachi sighed but kept his smile in place as he talked to the 4 year old.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Sasuke didn't move, she sat in front of Itachi and looked at him for a few minutes before dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Promise?" Itachi lifted an eyebrow but nodded.

"Of course, just stick with me and nothing will happen." Sasuke glanced around before giving him a small smile and nodding. Itachi smiled back and stood before holding out his hand to help her up. Sasuke looked at the offered appendage before shyly taking it and following Itachi back down to the others.

X-End of the week-X

Tenora smiled as the caretaker shook his hand.

"Thank you for watching them for me. I hope they weren't too much of a hassle." Tenora shook his head.

"Of course not, my team and I were glad to help you." The woman smiled and looked at the three genin behind their sensei. She was about to thank them when a small blur raced past her and latched onto Itachi's leg.

"Bye Itachi." Itachi inwardly smiled and ruffled the small girl's hair. The caretaker gaped as she watched the small child give the boy another hug before letting go and disappearing back inside. Tenora smiled again, this time at the woman's shocked expression, and happily led his team away from the large orphanage.

**TBC**

Ta da the end

Na just kidding how was it? I've had this story stewing for a while and I so happy to get it down. Yes this is going to be a Ita/sasu. NO Sasuke is not a boy and NO Sasuke is not Itachi's brother. Just to make it clear

Anyway reviews make the world go round!


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

"Bye Itachi." Itachi inwardly smiled and ruffled the small girl's hair. The caretaker gaped as she watched the small child give the boy another hug before letting go and disappearing back inside. Tenora smiled again, this time at the woman's shocked expression, and happily led his team away from the large orphanage.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements **

One in a million

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>X- 2 years later-X<p>

Minato smiled as he looked at the 10 year old Itachi. The young Uchiha had just been promoted to chunin and the Hokage deemed him mature enough to handle his request.

"Itachi I have a question for you." Itachi tilted his head in curiosity at the Hokage asking him a question but didn't ask. "I know you remember Sasuke… and well I think it is time she got a family." Itachi looked confused and strangely sad.

"Oh I guess that would be good for her." Minato smiled and pulled out a small stack of paper.

"Itachi…I was hoping you would be willing to take her." Itachi's eyes actually widened and in a rare show of emotion he was speechless. "All you have to do is sign these papers." Itachi took the papers and looked down at the black ink.

"Are you serious about this? I'm only 10…" he trailed off making Minato smile.

"I know you're only 10 but Sasuke doesn't speak to anyone but you and I am a firm believer that the orphanage is no place to raise a ninja." Itachi snapped his gaze up to the smiling blond. "Yes I know you have started training her." Itachi sighed.

"Will it be good for her?" Minato smile softened.

"Itachi you are the youngest ninja to gain the rank of chunin and I know soon you will make jounin… you may be 10 in body but you have the maturity of an adult and I believe you taking her will be for the best." Itachi let a small smile reach his lips but it didn't last long.

"What about my father… he won't stand for this. He didn't even like me visiting Sasuke." Minato leaned back in his chair with a serious expression.

"I had a feeling this would happen that's why I have a very serious offer for you." Itachi tilted his head to show he was paying attention. "If you take her in you will be moved out of the Uchiha compound and I will supply you with an apartment and money for food." Itachi was for the third time shocked by the Hokage's offer. But a small smile slowly returned to his face.

"Then I would be more than happy to take her." Minato smiled back and gave him a pencil. Itachi quickly filled out the papers and handed them back to the blond.

"Now my wife has one requirement… she does not agree that you are ready to take care of Sasuke so she would like you to come to our home at least three times a week for dinner." Itachi sighed but smiled. "And… if for any reason she gets injured you are to bring her straight to Tsunade-san, even if it's minor." Again Itachi nodded. Minato gave him a happy smile and handed him a key and a piece of paper with an address.

"Thank you Hokage-sama… can I?" Minato smiled again and nodded.

"Stop by after you pick her up." Itachi bowed and quickly left the room. He was out of the building in record time and barely contained his smile as he jumped from roof to roof on his way to the orphanage. When he arrived, as always, the small raven-haired ran out to meet him, already knowing he was there.

"Itachi-kun! I'm so glad you came, I was sad when I heard the others saying you wouldn't come back." Itachi ruffled her hair before she caught his free hand and let him lead her down the street away from the dreaded orphanage.

"Itachi, where are we going? You know I'm not allowed to go this far from the orphanage." Itachi smiled as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. She squealed in happiness and giggled into Itachi's hair.

"You will never have to worry about them again because I'm taking care of you now." Sasuke gasped.

"Really?" Itachi smiled and nodded.

"The Hokage thought it best to take you out of there because of your shinobi skill and I was more than happy to take the job." Sasuke giggled again and hugged Itachi as best she could.

"I knew you liked me." Itachi chuckled and lifted her off his shoulders.

"Of course I like you… and from now on I will never let anything bad happen to you." Sasuke smiled as she took the older boy's hand again and let him continue to lead her down the street. Itachi watched as her happy smile slowly slipped before completely disappearing the farther they walked. He saw what the problem was almost instantly, most of the villagers that were outside were glaring at the small girl.

Itachi glared back before gently pulling Sasuke closer. He picked her up and returned her to his shoulders happy when he heard her soft giggles. A few minutes later they arrived at the Hokage's Tower. Once inside Itachi lowered Sasuke from his shoulders to his back so she wouldn't hit her head. After knocking on Minato's door Itachi walked in, Sasuke gasped and buried her face in Itachi's hair. Minato's smiled at the child's shyness and addressed Itachi.

"Ah Itachi I was wondering how quickly you would return with Sasuke-chan."

"I wanted to thank you once again for giving us an apartment… I just have one favor too ask." Minato smiled and nodded all ready knowing what he was going to ask.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything… Now why don't you two head on out to your new apartment. Kushina has already filled it with cloths, food and other necessities. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." Itachi smiled and looked over his shoulder at the smaller raven-haired girl. She lightly tugged on his hair so he lowered her to the floor. When Sasuke's feet touched the ground she scurried around the desk and hugged Minato's leg.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Minato smiled and ruffled her hair and let her return to Itachi.

"Oh there's one more thing before you leave… Itachi I know you plan on training Sasuke and I trust your judgment. So when you say she is ready to enter the academy I will enroll her." Itachi smiled down at Sasuke before looking up at the blond.

"I have already started training her. I believe she is roughly at a year two academy student level." Minato inwardly groaned but nodded and scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"Well in that case I might have to pull some strings but I think I can get her enrolled next month… just remember seeing as she is only six she will have to take an exam to see where to place her." Itachi sighed.

"I know she is young but she is ready, putting her in a second year class will mean only a two year age gap between her and her classmates." Minato sighed and looked down at the small girl. Sasuke meet his gaze with her own unyielding one, all former signs of a shy child gone.

"I will talk with the instructors and if they are willing, you will start next month." Sasuke gave him a bright smile and bowed her head.

"Thank you again Hokage-sama I will not disappoint you." Minato couldn't help but smile back at the excited young girl.

"I will let you know their answer in a few days, until then relax and get used to you new life… and remember you are both still young. Don't do anything foolish and keep each other safe." Itachi smiled and picked Sasuke up causing a fit of giggles to erupt from her small frame.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama I'll protect Sasuke-chan with my life." Minato smiled and watched the two young ravens leave his office before leaning back in his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>

If you didn't catch it in this chapter

Itachi is 10

Sasuke is 6

which in turn makes Tara and Shin 15.

Oh I love this story so. *teary eyes*

I hope you don't mind the time skips. I've been told about million times that I'm like a time skip junky and that I use too many. I'm sorry if you agree but that's just the way I write so :P.

Please review it makes me feel loved *puppy eyes* and can i please get at least five?


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

"I will let you know their answer in a few days, until then relax and get used to you new life… and remember you are both still young. Don't do anything foolish and keep each other safe." Itachi smiled and picked Sasuke up causing a fit of giggles to erupt from her small frame.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama I'll protect Sasuke-chan with my life." Minato smiled and watched the two young ravens leave his office before leaning back in his chair.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements **

One in a million

**Chapter 3**

X-1 year later-X

Itachi, now 11 almost 12, kneeled in front of Minato's desk in his office. The blond held a serious expression on his face as he looked over the young shinobi.

"Uchiha Itachi, as the only heir to the Uchiha clan, you along with the council and myself are the only ones that will know the truth." Itachi nodded from his place on the floor letting Minato know he could continue.

"The order has been sent out… for the elimination of the entire Uchiha clan, with of course one exception." Itachi's eyes widened but before he could ask the Hokage explained. "The Uchiha clan has been planning a coup, going through with this revolt would cause not only a civil war with in Konoha but would also cause the 4th great shinobi war." Itachi sighed and let his shoulders slump.

"I understand Hokage-sama, before I left it was only whispers and idol threats but since I left I have not talked with anyone from the clan… I know it was forbidden but the night I left my father told my why he and everyone else hates Sasuke." Minato frowned but Itachi continued. "I promised to protect her and I will. I will not defend them they are as good as dead to me anyway… Hokage-sama you are more of a family to me than they ever were." Minato sighed and looked again at the folder in front of him.

"This… mission will be completed tonight." Itachi nodded.

"Do you wish for me to help?" Minato gave him a sad almost pitying smiled and shook his head.

"No… I do not wish for you to dirt your hands with the blood of your clansmen… you and Sasuke will come over and stay with us tonight." Itachi sighed but nodded. "Sasuke should be getting out of class now." Itachi's expression instantly calmed and he gave one last bow before leaving for the academy.

Sure enough when Itachi reached the academy the doors had already opened and young ninja-in-training were running to their parents. When his eyes finally found Sasuke his heart gave a painful tug.

The small seven year old was leaning up against the wall of the school watching parents happily greeting their children and each other, her eyes holding such sorrow. He walked up next to her without her even noticing.

"You know I don't like it when you make that face." Sasuke's eyes immediately lost their sadness and brightened as she spun around.

"Itachi-kun you're here!" Itachi's smiled and caught Sasuke as she jumped into his arms. But his smile quickly vanished when someone called out to them.

"My, my Uchiha Itachi I didn't know you could smile." Itachi sighed as he turned to greet the Hokage's red-haired wife. Standing slightly behind her was the Hokage's nine year old son, Naruto. Itachi gently lowered Sasuke back to the ground but keep her hand as she continued. "You should smile more often."

"It is nice to see you again Uzamaki-sama. I see you've come to get little Naruto-kun." Kushina sighed but nodded.

"Yes, and I was hoping you would come to get Sasuke-chan so we could talk. He told you about coming over tonight, right?" Itachi nodded.

"Of course, when would you like us to arrive?"

"Oh six is fine. If you would like to come early that's fine too." She would have kept talking but Naruto softly tugged on her sleeve efficiently gaining her attention. "Alright Naruto, I'll see you two later. Take care." As she turned to leave so did Itachi but with both adults looking away Naruto's innocent eyes turned hard and mean. He looked Sasuke right in the eye and slowly pulled his thumb across his throat, mimicking a blade, before innocently following his mother.

Sasuke's eyes started to water and her hand tightened its grip on Itachi's. Itachi noticed and kneeled down to her level. He didn't ask instead he just let Sasuke bury her face in his shoulder and cry. He focused his chakra and teleported them back to the apartment.

"What happened?" He didn't even try to remove her from his shirt and waited patiently for an answer.

"You'll tell Minato-san." Itachi frowned in confusion.

"I wouldn't tell him if you don't want me too." Sasuke slowly peeked up at him with watery eyes.

"Really?" Itachi nodded and waited. He didn't have to wait long because Sasuke quietly told him everything.

"Naruto-kun and the other kids are making fun of me and saying mean things." Itachi frowned again.

"Why would they do that?" Sasuke sniffed.

"Everyone knows that you take care of me and they keep saying that my parents didn't want me. They said that they k-k-killed themselves just to get away from me… so that makes me a murderer." Itachi's eyes flashed red with anger but he made sure it didn't show in his voice.

"Why don't you want Minato-san to know?" Sasuke dropped her gaze.

"Minato-san already has so much to do and has enough problems. He doesn't need to be bothered with something meaningless like this." Itachi gave her a small proud smile and gently wiped away her tears.

"Sasuke, I'm proud of you. But don't listen to what they say. Your father died while fighting for Konoha and your mother missed him enough to want to join him. They didn't die to get away from you… just remember if all that didn't happen I never would have met you." Sasuke slowly looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Do you love me?" Itachi was surprised by the question but smiled back.

"With all my heart and I will always protect you." Sasuke's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Promise me you'll never leave me alone?" Itachi chuckled.

"I promise." Sasuke's smile grew wider and she placed a small kiss on the older raven's cheek in thanks. Itachi hugged her before letting her go completely.

"Now, don't you have homework to do?" Sasuke pouted and crossed her arms.

"But Itachi-kun I already finished my homework. Can we please go train?" Itachi chuckled again and sighed in defeat.

"Alright we have roughly 3 hours before we need to be at Hokage-sama's house." Sasuke's smile returned full force as she made sure she had everything then grabbed Itachi's hand and dragged him out of the apartment.

X- 5:45 pm -X

Sasuke plopped down on the ground next to Itachi and tried to catch her breath.

"You did very well. I'm surprised that you already mastered the fireball jutsu." Sasuke beamed at the praise and let Itachi hoist her up off the ground. "Now come on we have to go and get ready for dinner." Sasuke sighed but hesitated in following him.

"Itachi… can I try teleporting?" Itachi paused and turned back to face her. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do you think you can?" Sasuke was quiet before dropping her gaze to the ground and sadly playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I don't think I have enough chakra left." Itachi smiled and ruffled her hair.

"One is smart when they know they can do something. But one is wise when they know when they have to stop." Sasuke smiled up at the older raven before grabbing his hand and started walking home.

"When is you next mission?" Itachi shrugged and let her lead their walk through the streets.

"I don't have one yet but I have a feeling they are about to pick up." Sasuke saddened and tried to hide it from him.

"I just don't want you to leave… what if they're mean to me again?" Itachi sighed and scooped up Sasuke into his arms.

"I'll always be with you." He gently poked her chest right above where her heart was. "And if they hurt you I give you permission to defend yourself… but only with tai jutsu." Sasuke nodded but looked slightly confused.

"You don't want me to use any jutsus?" Itachi softly placed her back on the ground and continued down the road.

"You have far more strength then you know and I don't want you to get in trouble." Sasuke sighed but hurried after him.

"Alright… but what if they say mean things to me?" Itachi smiled and recaptured her hand.

"You know normally when someone is mean it means they like you. And the louder people are the more they don't know." Sasuke giggled as she thought about Naruto's extremely loud voice.

"So if someone is loud they are an idiot?" Itachi chuckled as they walked into the apartment to get cleaned up.

"One could definitely say that."

X-X

15 minutes later found the two knocking on the door of the Hokage's house. They weren't dressed up seeing as this was a regular occurrence and it wasn't necessary. As they waited for the door to open Sasuke fiddled with a stray strand of her hair that had fallen out of the bun it was in. Itachi smirked and swiftly rewrapped her hair before adding a pair of shiny chopsticks to keep it in place. Sasuke smiled her thanks as the door opened to revile Naruto. The blond smiled and opened the door to allow them in.

**TBC**

There you go chapter 3 and I know the years aren't the same as the actual show but I moved everything up. Aren't I amazing!

And if you need help here are the ages:

Itachi 11

Naruto 9

Sasuke 7

Shin 16

Tara 16

Don't worry Shin and Tara will return… later.

Anyway reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

15 minutes later found the two knocking on the door of the Hokage's house. They weren't dressed up seeing as this was a regular occurrence and it wasn't necessary. As they waited for the door to open Sasuke fiddled with a stray strand of her hair that had fallen out of the bun it was in. Itachi smirked and swiftly rewrapped her hair before adding a pair of shiny chopsticks to keep it in place. Sasuke smiled her thanks as the door opened to revile Naruto. The blond smiled and opened the door to allow them in.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements **

One in a million

**Chapter 4**

"Hello Naruto-kun, where is your mom?" Naruto looked up at Itachi before pointing behind him.

"She's in the kitchen." Itachi nodded and walked off down the hall after taking off his shoes. Sasuke took a little longer with hers but when she looked up Itachi was already gone and she was alone with Naruto.

"Well hello Sasuke-chan. How is my favorite little killer doing?" Sasuke ignored him and took a deep breath before walking down the hall toward the kitchen. She didn't get far before a hand grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm talking to you killer." Sasuke inwardly frowned and marked off two imaginary ticks in her mind.

"I am going to the kitchen to see if your mother needs any help." Naruto frowned and tightened his grip, not caring if he was hurting her.

"Going to run to him for protection? Killer?" Sasuke closed her eyes and bowed her head adding another imaginary tick to the first two.

"One more time." Naruto smirked and again tightened his grip.

"What call you what you are? A killer! What are you gonna do about it? Killer!" the moment he finished his sentence Sasuke dropped low and swung her foot under Naruto causing him to fall with a thud. She was about to land another kick to the downed blond but a loud call came from the kitchen.

"Sasuke, Naruto it's time to eat!" a second later Sasuke was across the room and Itachi appeared in the doorway. His sharp eyes caught Naruto getting up off the floor and Sasuke inconspicuously holding her arm.

"Come on dinner is ready." Naruto quickly vanished past Itachi into the kitchen. Sasuke lower her gaze to the floor expecting to get scolded but Itachi's large hand gently lifted the sleeve of her shirt and brushed the red marks. He dropped the sleeve back in place and ruffled Sasuke's hair smiling.

"Nice shoot." Sasuke smiled back when she heard the soft whisper and followed Itachi back into the dining room. Once in the room Sasuke frowned when noticing the blond Hokage was absent. Kushina sighed as she noticed the sad look and placed a plate in front of her seat.

"Don't worry Honey Minato-san is just busy tonight." Sasuke sighed again before taking her seat and lowering her gaze to her plate.

X-1 hour later-X

Dinner was finished and clean up was underway when a knock came on the door. Naruto was busy actually washing the dishes so Kushina opened the door to reveal a squirrel masked Anbu on the other side.

"Forgive the intrusion but Hokage-sama said this is where I could find Uchiha Itachi." Kushina smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, he is still here. Let me go and get him." she had learned a long time ago not to let any shinobi inside her home. She walked into the kitchen and saw Itachi and Sasuke sitting at the table.

"Itachi-kun there's an Anbu here for you." Sasuke's eyes saddened as Itachi stood and walked out of the kitchen to talk with the ninja at the door. He returned a few seconds later and kneeled down so he could talk to the much shorter raven without the others hearing.

"Hokage-sama needs to see me, I'm probably being sent on a mission. Be careful with training and please don't do anything to hurt anyone too badly." Sasuke gave him a sad smile but nodded. Itachi looked around the kitchen and saw it was empty besides them. He smiled back and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Sasuke grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye.

"Please be careful… you're all I have left." Itachi lightly chuckled.

"One so young shouldn't be saying such things… but I will be careful don't worry." As he stood he slipped a small charm around Sasuke's neck. It was a simple silver water lily with two stones in the middle, one blood red and the other jet black. None of the metal was shinny so she could still wear it, even while on a mission.

"Take special care of this ok?" Sasuke gently cupped her hand around the lily.

"I won't let anything happen to it… ever." Itachi smiled again and pulled her into a hug.

"Be nice to the Hokage and his wife okay?" Sasuke nodded and squeezed him once more before letting him stand. "Don't worry I'll be back soon." Sasuke nodded again and watched him walk out the door. A few minutes later Kushina came in and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on sweetie, it's time for bed. You and Naruto still have to go to the academy tomorrow." Sasuke sighed and carefully tucked the charm under her shirt before following the woman upstairs.

X-Next day end of classes-X

Sasuke barely stopped a frown from forming when she stepped out of the academy and saw Kushina waiting there with Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke." The small raven sighed but followed the mother and child pair away from the academy. Surprisingly they arrived at the Hokage's office a little later instead of the house. "Go on Sasuke. He wanted to talk to you." Sasuke silently opened the door and entered. Minato gave her a sad smile when he saw her.

"I'm sorry to say that Itachi won't be coming back for a while. He was sent on a long term mission that will last…" Sasuke leaned forward when he paused.

"How long?" Minato sighed.

"3 and a half maybe 4 years." Sasuke's face fell. '4 years! What could possibly take 4 years to complete?' Minato didn't seem to catch her face fall as he continued speaking.

"Now I know Kushina won't agree with this but I think you deserve the choice… during Itachi's mission would you like to stay with us or would you like to return to your apartment?"Sasuke sighed and looked down.

"I'd like to stay in the apartment." Minato nodded.

"Alright… before you go some of the academy teachers are worried about you. They say some of the other children aren't-" Sasuke politely cut him off.

"Hokage-sama everything is fine… you don't need to worry about that." Minato hesitated and looked the young girl over before sighing.

"Please tell me if something is wrong… or tell Kushina if you don't want to tell me." Sasuke sighed again and gave the tall blond a small smile.

"It really is nothing… I just don't get along with the other kids. I'm sorry but I have homework that I need to do." Minato watched as she walked out of the office before sighing again and turning back to his work.

**TBC**

Oh no Itachi's going on a mission. Don't worry there's my favorite thing in the next chapter… yes a time skip. *claps happily*

Anyway reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

"Please tell me if something is wrong… or tell Kushina if you don't want to tell me." Sasuke sighed again and gave the tall blond a small smile.

"It really is nothing… I just don't get along with the other kids. I'm sorry but I have homework that I need to do." Minato watched as she walked out of the office before sighing again and turning back to his work.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements **

One in a million

**Chapter 5**

X-3 ½ years later-X

Sasuke sighed as she looked out the academy window. She could have easily made chunin by now but she chose to stay in the normal classes. Seeing as she was already two years younger than the rest of her class.

Her black hair now fell to her waist but it was kept up in a bun with the same shinny chopsticks that Itachi had given her a few years ago, leaving just her bangs down. She now wore a dark blue, almost black, dress that fell to her knees and had a slit up each side to her waist. Underneath she wore black shorts. She had a pair of black fingerless gloves that had a metal plate on the back that doubled as a sort of shield.(1) The lily necklace was now displayed proudly around her neck and her brand new shinobi forehead protector around her forehead.

She was currently waiting for her new sensei to come and get her. She had been more then annoyed when she was placed on the same team as Naruto but it got even worse when Sakura Haruno was added. She was constantly fawning over the blond and probably didn't know how to hold a kunai.

Sasuke pulled her gaze from the window as Sakura giggled at something Naruto said but she didn't even look their way instead she reached into her kunai pouch but before she could pull anything out the door opened. Naruto was the first to move as he shot forward.

"You're late!" Sakura stood behind him and nodded in silent agreement, but the silver-haired man just raised his hand.

"Sorry I was having a word with the Hokage." Naruto frowned and was about to call him a liar when the man turned to the silent raven who was still seated by the window.

"Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke frowned but nodded. "The Hokage wishes to see you immediately. He says he has something important to tell you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and made to leave when the man spoke again.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be your new sensei. Our first training session will be tomorrow at 7 am in training field 10… I'd skip breakfast if I were you." Sasuke nodded again and walked out the door. She didn't even take three steps before Naruto's voice reached her ears.

"What's so special about her that she gets to leave without doing anything?" Sasuke frowned and quickly left the academy before she had to hear any more. She arrived at the Hokage's office a few minutes later, seeing as it so close. When she opened the door Minato smiled and stood up from his desk.

"Come with me. I have something for you to see." Sasuke was a little confused but followed the blond as he lead her back down through the tower until they came to the Anbu resting quarters. When he stopped she raised an eyebrow and looked at the door she knew held the "common area" Minato smiled and gestured to the door.

"Why don't you go on inside and everything will make since." Sasuke hesitated before reaching out and opening the door. Voices from inside grew louder as she opened the door farther.

"Kami, I'm so glad we're finally back." Another voice laughed.

"Yeah we've been gone a while but nothing seems to have changed." The first voice joined in the laughter.

"Oh come on weasel-kun lighten up." Sasuke froze when she heard a third voice reply to the taunt.

"I'd love to stay but I really should go." When the first voice spoke again Sasuke snapped out of her thoughts.

"Come on don't tell me the great Itac-" he was cut off when a black and blue blur flew past him and slammed into the youngest member of the group. Itachi's eyes immediately brightened when he recognized the raven.

"Sasuke… how did you know I was back?" a voice from the doorway answered for her.

"I figured she should be the first to know of your safe return." Itachi returned his gaze to the raven-haired girl he was hugging.

"Well it looks like you finally got taller." Sasuke giggled and looked up at the taller teen.

"I could say the same for you." Itachi actually chuckled causing the two other shinobi in the room to gap at him in shock. Minato smiled.

"Itachi, I expect your report within the week… but for now I think you have some catching up to do." Sasuke's smile widened and she grabbed Itachi's hand before dragging him from the room. Once they were outside Sasuke stopped pulling but didn't let go. Itachi smiled down at her and started walking at a leisurely pace. They walked in a comfortable silence as Sasuke gave Itachi a small smile.

"I'm glad you're back." Itachi smiled back and squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad to be back… you've grown so much." Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"You did too." As they walked shop keepers and villagers started whispering but the two ignored them. Itachi let Sasuke lead them through the village and out to one of the empty training fields. They both sat down on the grass in the shade of a tree before Sasuke reached into her kunai pouch.

"I made this for you." Itachi raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You didn't have to." Sasuke held out her hand and placed the gift into his. It was a simple necklace that was made out of black string. On the string were three silver circles that were evenly spaced apart. Itachi smiled again as he placed it around his neck. It fell just above his collar bone so it would show over his shirt.

"It's perfect." Sasuke smiled when he put it on. It may have looked simple but it had still taken her months to finish. Itachi grabbed her hand and pulled the startled girl closer into a hug. "Thank you." He kissed her cheek making her blush again. He pulled her next to him and left his arm around her shoulders.

"Now tell me what happened while I was gone." Sasuke sighed but relaxed into the older teen.

"Well the boys that are friends with Naruto picked on me until I punched one of them and broke their nose. Now they do it behind my back… but some of the others won't leave me alone because they think I'm pretty." Itachi chuckled.

"But you are… and if they do anything you don't like you tell me ok?" Sasuke sighed but nodded and continued talking.

"I was asked to move into the advanced classes five times before they gave up… I remembered you saying not to skip since I'm already younger than everyone else." Itachi nodded and looked at her proudly. "So I just met my new sensei, he said his name was Kakashi." Itachi chuckled.

"Ah Kakashi, you will learn a lot from him… but he is big on teamwork." Sasuke sighed but Itachi continued. "Now I know you probably don't want to talk about him but has Naruto gotten worse?"

"No…but I have a feeling he's planning something and I don't like it." Itachi frowned. 'Normally shinobi feelings aren't something to overlook.'

"If he does anything to you I will beat him within an inch of his life." Sasuke smiled up at him and snuggled into his side.

"I am really happy you're back… it was so lonely without you." Itachi gently squeezed her shoulders in a half hug and rested his head on top of hers. They sat in a comfortable silence until Itachi stood up and blocked Sasuke from view. A few seconds later Naruto and Sakura appeared in the field. Sakura blushed when she saw Itachi while Naruto plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Oh Itachi-san you're back. Now I understand why Sasuke-chan was summoned." Sakura frowned when she heard the other girls name but let the boys talk.

"Yes… it's good to see you are well but we must be going." Sasuke stood and stepped up next to Itachi. Naruto forced his smile to remain when he saw the girl.

"That fine. We'll see you tomorrow right Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke slowly nodded and followed Itachi as he left the field. They arrived back at their apartment roughly ten minutes later and Itachi noticed it was getting late.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke nodded and followed him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah but we need tomatoes." Itachi chuckled as he pulled a pan out of a cabinet.

"You still like tomatoes hu?" Sasuke giggled.

"Yep, I'll just run out and get some. I'll be back in a bit." Itachi rolled his eyes and watched her leave.

**TBC**

Think of Sakura's outfit except dark blue, with no circles or markings. For her gloves picture Kakashi's but black.

Anyway reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

"Yeah but we need tomatoes." Itachi chuckled as he pulled a pan out of a cabinet.

"You still like tomatoes hu?" Sasuke giggled.

"Yep, I'll just run out and get some. I'll be back in a bit." Itachi rolled his eyes and watched her leave.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements **

One in a million

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Sasuke quickly ran down to the closest shop with a happy smile on her face and bought the first bag of tomatoes she saw. On the way back she slowly her pace and couldn't help the smile that stayed on her face. But she froze when she felt something wasn't right. 'Where is everyone? I know it's late but normally people are still out.'<p>

Suddenly arms wrapped around her and roughly yanked her into an empty ally. She struggled against the large hands holding her but froze when cold metal touched her neck and a very familiar voice spoke from her right.

"Now, now Sasuke-chan we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. That wouldn't be very fun for us now would it?" Sasuke glared at the direction the voice came from but received a harsh punch to her jaw. "That isn't very nice Killer-chan. I think you should be punished for your bad behavior… oh wait we'll be glad to do that."

The second punch connected with her jaw when he stopped, making her head snap to the side and a small trail of blood to fall from her lips. Punches and kicks rained down on her from all sides. There was no way she could tell how many people there were, she didn't even feel the kunai leave her neck until the sharp sting of the blade started slicing her flesh. A large hand roughly punched her in the cheek again while another kicked her legs causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground. The punches stopped but the kicks intensified, she coughed up blood when a chakra infused kick landed on her stomach.

Her vision blurred and suddenly everything stopped. She forced her head to move and saw 7 pairs of feet walking away, lead by one clad in orange. She weakly coughed making more blood fall from her lips. When she tried to move all she got was a weak twitch of her fingers, her vision blurred and this time faded as more of her blood decorated the ground.

X-With Itachi-X

Itachi frowned and looked at the clock for the 20th time, it was 7 o'clock. 'That's it I can't stand it anymore. It doesn't take someone over an hour to buy tomatoes.' He flew out the door and hurried to the closest shop, the shopkeeper was sweeping the porch in front of his store when Itachi ran up.

"Ah Uchiha-san can I help you?" Itachi quickly looked around.

"Yes, did a young black-haired girl come here and buy tomatoes?" the man paused in thought before a smile lit his face.

"Oh you must mean Sasuke-chan! Yes she was here about an hour ago… had the happiest smile I've ever seen." But his smile quickly faded. "Please tell me she's alright." Itachi looked surprised.

"How do you know her?" The man smiled sadly.

"Oh a couple years ago she helped save me and my wife when our shop almost collapsed and ever since she comes by and helps out. She always comes in and buys a bag of tomatoes…I've never seen her smile like she was earlier. She must be missing if you're looking for her so please find her." Itachi softly smiled and nodded before turning and running back the way he came.

He slowed his pace and let his eyes bleed red as he activated his sharingan. He continued to run when his nose suddenly caught the bitter scent of tomatoes. He stopped and took a deep breath, he stomach flipped when the smell of tomatoes slowly mixed with the metallic scent of blood.

"No…" His whisper barely left his lips before he full out sprinted toward the source of the smell. As he closed in on an alley he saw a small bag of tomatoes lying on the ground. With one more burst of speed he rounded the corner. His heart gave a painful tug when he saw Sasuke lying there in a puddle of blood, covered in cuts and many bruises starting to darken on her pale skin. Itachi quickly ran forward and checked the side of her neck for a pulse.

A wave of relief washed over him when he found one. He quickly and carefully lifted her off the ground and flashed them into the hospital. The brunette nurse that was sitting at the desk squeaked in surprise when Itachi suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Oh Kami I hate it when you…" her rant fell short when she saw the unconscious Sasuke bleeding in Itachi's arms. She quickly placed her hands together and started speaking.

"Lady Tsunade we have a code 3, Lady Tsunade code 3." Her voice echo throughout the halls before the brunette dropped her hand and hurried around the desk. She ran down a hall only to return a moment later with a stretcher. Itachi gently placed Sasuke down and moved out of the woman's way but didn't let go of Sasuke small hand. Not even when a second later a tall blond woman came almost flying down the hall. She didn't look at either the nurse or Itachi her full attention was on Sasuke.

"What happened?" her voice was sharp but calm. The brunette looked at Itachi who sighed but quickly explained.

"She went to grab something from the store and when she didn't come back in an hour I went to find her and…" he drifted off his eyes staying on Sasuke's battered form.

"Alright we'll take care of her, you need to wait here." Itachi's sharp gaze snapped to the blond and he didn't move a muscle. The blond sighed in frustration and grabbed a random nurse that was passing.

"Go to the Hokage and tell him…" she looked at Itachi who frowned.

"Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi." The blond paused as recognition flashed in her eyes but turned to the nurse again.

"Tell him Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi are here." The young nurse nodded and quickly disappeared. The woman groaned and rubbed her temples. A minute later Minato appeared in front of her and turned to the small group. When she saw him she gave the taller blond an exasperated look before glancing to Itachi. Minato nodded and placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Come on Itachi you need to let Tsunade help her." Itachi hesitated but gave Sasuke hand a soft squeeze before letting go and watching as Tsunade whisked her away. Minato gently lead Itachi over to the chairs in the waiting area and sat down. "Now tell me what happened."

"Someone jumped her… she went to get tomatoes and when she wasn't back in an hour I went and found her." He didn't need to say anything else.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Itachi sent the blond a weak glare.

"I just got back, how the hell am I supposed to know… what if I didn't come back today? She'd still be out there…" Itachi put his head in his hands, ignoring the blood that was still on them. Minato gently placed a hand on his shoulder. A while later Tsunade finally walked up to them.

"Well I have some good news. None of her injuries are life threatening, but they are still fairly bad. I found a foreign chakra signature on the surface of her stomach. Evidently one of the attackers has shinobi training." Itachi looked up at her from his forced seat.

"Can I see her?" Tsunade sighed and shock her head.

"Not yet, Shizune is still setting her up in a room. But once she's done I'll take you to her." Itachi's shoulders slumped as he reluctantly nodded. When he closed his eyes Tsunade looked at Minato, he nodded and slowly stood from his seat.

"Itachi please calm down and don't do anything rash. I have to go back to the tower. Tsunade-san send me a full report when you're done." Tsunade nodded and watched the blond Hokage disappear before turning back to the visibly stressed Uchiha.

"Come on." Itachi looked up at her with perplexed eyes. Tsunade sighed and gave him a small smile. "I can't stand seeing the mighty Uchiha Itachi like this… Shizune should be finished by now." She started to walk down the hall and Itachi almost jumped up to follow her but controlled himself and followed at a normal pace.

15 minutes later they stopped in front of a small room as the brunette, now known as Shizune opened the door. Before Itachi could go into the room Tsunade stopped him.

"I am only allowing this because technically you are her guardian but… I don't want you spending all you time here alright?" Itachi sighed but nodded to the blond medic. Tsunade looked him over once more before quietly leaving and letting him into the room. Itachi quickly took the chair that was by the bed making Shizune smile.

"If you need anything or if anything is wrong just press the button there alright?" Itachi nodded and watched her leave before finally looking down at Sasuke small frame. He took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Please wake up soon, I need to know you're alright… and I want to know who did this. They will pay dearly for this."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

There's the Itachi I love. Aawww they make such a cute couple. Yeah I know their young but I'm a firm believer that in a ninja society younger marriage and relationship is acceptable because a lot of them die young.

Oh and here's the age count so far:

Itachi 14

Sasuke 10

Naruto 12

Sakura 12

Shin 19

Tara 19

Anyway reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**WAIT!... thank you. **

**Alright I got a few questions from a very… enthusiastic reader and I would like to clear up some things.**

**First: thank you for the compliment, I thought up the idea while being bored in my statistics class and when I wrote it out it turned into this glorious masterpiece!**

**Second: I personally like the idea of Sasuke being Sasuke. I'm not really a fan of the changing people's names, genders yeah but names not really, I'm sorry if you can't picture it but I can't change it now. If you'd like I can add in some gender confusion?**

**Third: I know that -kun isn't used for people who are older but when Sasuke uses -kun it's to be less formal… that's probably wrong but I'm not Japanese so sorry. And it creeps me out if Sasuke were to call Itachi, Itachi-niichan. *shudders* In the summary I said that they'd get together and her thinking of him as a brother isn't romantic to me… but that's probably because I have a brother and I wouldn't want to think of him… like that. *shudders…again***

**I don't mean to be… well mean but I like it this way and the whole brother thing I do get where you're coming from but it really just creeps me out. I know it doesn't mean she thinks he's her brother but still… sorry.**

**.**

**.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**.**

**. **

Recap:

"If you need anything or if anything is wrong just press the button there alright?" Itachi nodded and watched her leave before finally looking down at Sasuke small frame. He took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Please wake up soon, I need to know you're alright… and I want to know who did this. They will pay dearly for this."

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements **

One in a million

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>X-Later that night 11:30-X<p>

Itachi was hovering on the edge of sleep, his head resting on Sasuke's bed, when he felt a barely noticeable squeeze of his hand. He looked up and saw Sasuke's eyes crack open, before giving her a small genuine smile.

"Hey… how are you feeling?" Sasuke's eyes opened farther before she blinked and sadness feel the black orbs.

"Sorry 'tachi…I dropped the tomatoes." Itachi smirked and lightly rubbed the back of her hand.

"Don't worry about silly tomatoes right now. We can just get more later." Sasuke finally cracked a small smile but winced when it pulled the dark bruise on her cheek. Itachi inwardly frowned but didn't let it show.

"Are you hungry? We didn't get to eat earlier." Sasuke slowly nodded.

"Only if you stay with me." Itachi quietly chuckled.

"Like I would leave you now." She gave him another small smile as a soft knock came from the doorway. They both looked over and saw Shizune walk in.

"Oh I'm glad to see you're awake. I was coming to check on you. Do you need anything?" Sasuke shyly nodded and squeezed Itachi's hand.

"Can we get something to eat?" Shizune smiled and nodded.

"Sure but it's going to have to be something small since it's so late." Before Sasuke could thank her she hurried out of the room. Once they were alone again Itachi squeezed her hand.

"Sasuke… do you know who did this?" Sasuke's smile dropped and she quickly looked away.

"I don't want to tell you." Itachi's eyes widened in surprise at her words.

"Why? I can't just sit here and let the people who did this get away with it… they hurt you and I won't stand for it." Sasuke squeezed his hand and met his gaze with serious eyes.

"That's why… I don't want to loss you again." Itachi's expression softened and he joined his free hand with the other that was already holding Sasuke's.

"I promise you will never loss me." Sasuke softly shook her head.

"You know as well as I that you can't promise that." Itachi softly chuckled.

"Alright how about this, I promise you will never loss me over something like this." Sasuke lightly smiled but it quickly faded when Shizune suddenly walked back into the room with two small sandwiches.

"I want you asleep after you eat and Itachi, you are to go home when you're done. Lady Tsunade's orders." Itachi sighed and nodded. Shizune hesitated but soon left the two alone again. As they eat Itachi held Sasuke's hand with his own and when the two finished Sasuke's eyes started to droop causing Itachi to chuckle.

"Go to sleep, I'll come back tomorrow ok?" Sasuke slowly nodded but forced her eyes to remain open.

"Can you tell Kakashi-sensei I can't make it to training tomorrow?" Itachi smiled and moved a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Sure, now sleep." Sasuke smiled.

"I'll tell you tomorrow after you've slept." Itachi nodded and watched as sleep took her before lightly kissing her hand and heading home.

X-8 o'clock tomorrow-X

Itachi inwardly sighed as he walked into the training field he knew Kakashi used. Naruto and Sakura were already there sitting under a large tree but no Kakashi. The blond seemed far too cheery for his liking but he was soon distracted when the silver-haired jounin appeared in front of him.

"Oh Itachi-kun what can I do for you?" The Uchiha gave Naruto one last suspicious look before turning and leading the man a little ways off so the two genin wouldn't hear.

"Sasuke won't be coming for a few days."

"Oh really, and what may I ask happened?" Itachi frowned and glanced over at the young shinobi again.

"She was jumped last night and was taken to the hospital. She asked me to come and let you know." Kakashi's smile fell and he nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I'll keep it from the other kids. Just tell Sasuke that we have our first out of village mission in four days." Itachi nodded before disappearing in a swirl of wind.

X-Hospital-X

Itachi appeared in front of the hospital a few seconds later. Even though he was an Anbu ranked ninja he didn't feel like getting yelled at again. When he walked in Shizune smiled and let him continue down the hall. He arrived at Sasuke's room a few minutes later and when he opened the door Sasuke's head snapped in his direction.

"Itachi you came!" said teen nodded and took his seat next to Sasuke's bed.

"Of course I said would." Sasuke smiled and hesitantly took his hand. Itachi looked surprised that she wasn't hurting as bad but brushed it aside. "Sasuke…" Sasuke sighed and dropped her gaze at the unasked question.

"I only know one name… but there were eight of them." Itachi didn't show any signs of anger as he waited for her to continue. "…Please don't do anything!" Itachi sighed finally letting a sad and worried expression fall onto his face.

"Sasuke I… I love you and I can't stand seeing you hurt." Sasuke stared up at the teen with big eyes.

"You… love me?" Itachi gave her a small smile and softly nodded.

"I did, even before I left… it tore me apart to leave without seeing you." Sasuke's eyes started to water and she buried her face in Itachi's chest.

"I think… I might love you to." Itachi's eyes widened and he squeezed her in a tighter hug.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again while I am here… and I swear I won't hurt anyone in this village unless I have your permission." Sasuke looked up at him with tears shinning on her cheeks.

"Promise?" Itachi nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Yes, I will stay here with you until you are healed." Sasuke sighed and took a deep breath before dropping her gaze to the sheets.

"The only one I know is… N-" she was suddenly cut off but a loud knock on the door. Sasuke tensed but relaxed as Itachi stood to answer it. When he opened the door two Anbu, the two that had been with him yesterday, where standing in the hall with smiles and no masks. Itachi raised an eyebrow but didn't react beyond that.

"What are you two doing here?" the two's smiles widened.

"Hokage-sama said you would be here so we thought you got hurt." Itachi sighed and looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke's head tilted in curiosity. He finally stepped aside and let the two older shinobi enter the room.

They both looked about 19, maybe 20, and the first to enter was a tall woman who had shoulder length brunette hair, she was followed by an almost identical man whose brown hair was cropped short but still shaggy. Once the woman saw Sasuke's bruised face she gasped and hurried over to the bed.

"Oh Kami what happened to you honey?" Sasuke gave her an offended look before sending a pleading one to Itachi. The male brunette looked at Itachi with the same question in his eyes that the girl had verbalized.

"She got jumped last night." The woman frowned and was about to drill him with questions when Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

"Um excuse me but… who are you?" The unknown male smirked and plopped down in Itachi's empty chair.

"Sorry about that kiddo, I'm Shin and that's my sister Tara. We're Itachi-kun's teammates." Recognition flashed over Sasuke's eyes before she glanced at the man.

"My name is Sasuke, please don't call me that." Itachi smirked as he leaned against one of the room's walls. Shin gaped at the feisty young girl as Tara spoke up.

"Well how old are you Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke hesitated but inwardly sighed.

"I'll be 11 in a few months." Tara's eyes widened in surprise and Itachi smirked.

"Oh that reminds me, Sasuke your sensei said your first out of village mission is in four days." Sasuke nodded and looked at Itachi with happy eyes.

"So when can I leave?" Shin suddenly stood and grabbed Itachi's arm.

"We'll go and find out for you right now. Tara will keep you company till we get back." Sasuke blinked in surprise and they were gone. Once the two males were alone Shin turned to Itachi with curious face as they walked down the hall toward Shizune.

"Isn't she the one that hugged you yesterday?" Itachi sighed but didn't look at the older shinobi.

"Yeah."

"I take it she's the one you told me about." It wasn't even a question but Itachi glanced around the halls before slowly nodding. Shin sighed and combed his hand through his short hair. "Do you know who did that yet?" Itachi frowned.

"She was about to tell me but you guys came in… and she made me promise I wouldn't do anything to them." Shin stopped and turned to look at the young teen next to him.

"She made you promise not to go after them?" Itachi nodded but didn't meet his gaze.

"And I did… I understand why too, it would just be more needless violence." Shin sighed again and started walking.

"She's very smart for only being 10." Itachi nodded as he walked next to Shin.

"I don't know how I'm going to keep that promise." Shin smiled.

"That's easy. Just think about what will make her happy… if you feel the way I know you do that answer will be clear as day." Itachi took in the advice as they stopped in front of Shizune's desk.

"Oh Itachi-san what can I do for you?"

"Sasuke wants to know when she can leave. She isn't a big fan of hospitals." Shizune flipped open one of the files on her desk and quickly read through it.

"Well… she seems to be healing very quickly and her test came back good but I think it would be best if she stayed one more night. When you leave we just recommend rest for a couple days." Itachi nodded and quickly signed all the release papers for tomorrow before he and Shin headed back to Sasuke's room. When they opened the door Itachi had to hold back a laugh, Sasuke looked about ready to hit the brunette who looked like she hadn't stopped talking the entire time they were gone.

"Tara, I think she's had enough." The woman looked up at her brother and Sasuke gave him a grateful look when she stopped talking.

"So when can we go?" Itachi smirked.

"They want to keep you for another night but tomorrow you're free to go." Sasuke groaned and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

I'm not a fan of hospitals myself… and you probably don't care.

Anyway reviews FTW… ah I mean for the win

hee hee sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:

"Tara, I think she's had enough." The woman looked up at her brother and Sasuke gave him a grateful look when she stopped talking.

"So when can we go?" Itachi smirked.

"They want to keep you for another night but tomorrow you're free to go." Sasuke groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements**

One in a million

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>X-The next day around 1 o'clock-X<p>

Itachi smiled as Tsunade checked Sasuke over once more, while Shin and Tara leaned against the far wall of the room.

"Well I say you are clear to leave just take it easy alright?" Sasuke nodded, the blond smiled and ruffled her hair before leaving the room. Tara smiled and quickly shooed the boys out of the room so Sasuke could change. 15 minutes later the group of four walked out of the hospital. A little while later Sasuke started to look tired so Itachi let her climb on his back. Tara and Shin smiled at the teen who glared back.

"Well it's getting late and we thought you might like to go out and have a late lunch early dinner." Itachi was about to decline when Sasuke cut him short.

"Go ahead Itachi-kun, I'll be fine." Itachi frowned over his shoulder at Sasuke.

"Look what happened last time you said that." Sasuke pouted but Tara quickly intervened.

"You can come too Sasuke-chan, we don't mind." Sasuke brightened and suddenly didn't look so tired as she lightly pulled Itachi's long hair.

"Please Itachi-kun." Itachi sighed at his lost battle and nodded.

"Fine… where are we going?" Shin smiled as he led the way through the streets.

"Why to your favorite dango shop. It doubles as a tea house so it's a great place to relax. Plus I heard they now serve food." Sasuke smiled and nodded in agreement. Itachi looked up at Sasuke with surprised eyes.

"I thought you didn't like sweets?" Sasuke shyly smiled.

"I don't… but I went a few times while you were away." Itachi smiled but didn't say anything about it as they walked into the said restaurant. The waitress looked up and gave them a friendly smile.

"Just three?"

"No four." The woman looked confused so Itachi shifted Sasuke so the waitress could see her.

"Oh Sasuke-chan, I didn't see you there. Same place?" Sasuke smiled and nodded after giving her a small smile. The three older ninja looked confused but followed the woman to a small table in the back. Itachi lowered Sasuke off his back and let her sit down before taking the seat next to her. Once they were all seated the waitress smiled.

"What can I get you?" Itachi, Tara, and Shin ordered tea and a plate of dango and some light food but Sasuke didn't say anything before the girl smiled and walked away. The brunette siblings didn't seem to notice as they struck up conversation with Itachi.

Sasuke vaguely paid attention to them, instead she watched other customers coming and going. Her attention was caught when Naruto happily bounded in with Kakashi and Sakura a little behind him. She watched them walk in and take a table close to the entrance. Her attention was brought back to her own table when their waitress came back.

She set the three orders of dango in front of Shin, Tara and Itachi and placed four cups along with a tea pot in the center of the table. She also placed a tray next to the pot that held the plates of light snack food they wanted. She then smiled and placed a small bowl of tomatoes in front of Sasuke before ruffling her hair.

"I'm glad to see you again you haven't stopped by in a while. Con thought you forgot about us and stopped coming." Sasuke smiled.

"I would never forget you guys." The older girl smiled back.

"Just make sure you come and say hi before you leave." Sasuke nodded and the waitress left them alone. The three older shinobi looked at the young girl who just shyly smiled and ate her tomatoes. Itachi scoffed in amusement and turned to his dango while Shin smirked and poured them all a cup of tea.

As they ate Sasuke's eyes drifted back to her new sensei and teammates while the others started up another light conversation. Without any warning there was a large puff of smoke in the middle of the restaurant causing the non-shinobi villagers to jump. When Minato stepped out of the clearing smoke murmurs irrupted among the customers. The Hokage walked over to his son's table where he ruffled the younger blonde's hair before turning and walking toward the four shinobi. He grabbed a chair from the nearby table and placed it next to Itachi's while waving the waitress away.

"Hokage-sama what are you doing here?" Minato smiled at Itachi who had a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to come see how Sasuke-chan is holding up." Sasuke gave the tall blond a small smile.

"I'm feeling much better Hokage-sama, Shin-kun and Tara-chan brought Itachi-kun and I here to relax." Minato smiled again and rubbed her head.

"That's good, try not to overdo it ok?" Sasuke nodded and watched as he handed Itachi a small scroll. "I was just making sure and I expect your reports soon." The three older shinobi nodded. Minato smiled before he disappeared from the restaurant.

"I think he's right. You guys should head on home." Before Itachi could agree Sasuke brightened and stood up.

"Wait." The next second she was disappearing into the kitchen area. Itachi sighed and was about to go and get her when she reappeared pretty much dragging a tall man with dark blond almost brown hair behind her. Sasuke pulled him over to the table and smiled at Itachi.

"Con-kun you remember Itachi-kun, right?" the new man smiled and nodded.

"Of course I remember you, haven't seen you in a while though." Sasuke smiled and took her seat next to Itachi again.

"That's because he was on a mission." Con smiled at the group of shinobi before taking the Hokage's empty seat. They talked and wasted time, before they knew it the sky had darkened. Shin and Tara left with a wave and a smile. Con smiled as he looked down at Sasuke's sleepy face.

"I think you better get her home." Itachi nodded and gently shook Sasuke and let her climb on his back.

"It was good to see you again." Con nodded.

"And you, now that I know you're back I expect to see you more often." Itachi smirked and waved as he walked out of the restaurant with Sasuke on his back. Once they got back to the apartment he placed Sasuke in her bed after taking off her shoes. He was about to leave her room when a small hand grabbed his shirt.

"What are you doing awake, you should be asleep." Sasuke looked at him with tired eyes.

"What did the Hokage want?" Itachi sighed and sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed before pulling out the small scroll Minato had given him earlier. Sasuke watched as he read the message.

"He wants to know if you knew who…?" Sasuke sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"Will you stay?" Itachi smiled and leaned back so he was lying next to Sasuke. The small raven buried her face in his arm before she softly spoke.

"The only person I saw and knew was… Naruto." As she expected Itachi stiffened before moving to get up, he didn't get far seeing as Sasuke's grip tightened on his arm. "You promised." She looked up at him, eyes close to tears. Itachi inwardly cursed but leaned back, even though he didn't relax. As he tried to calm down what Shin told him the other day came back.

X-Flashback-X

"_I take it she's the one you told me about." It wasn't even a question but Itachi glanced around the halls before slowly nodding. Shin sighed and combed his hand through his short hair. "Do you know who did that?" Itachi frowned._

"_She was about to tell me but you guys came in… she made me promise I wouldn't do anything to them." Shin stopped and turned to look at the teen next to him._

"_She made you promise not to go after them?" Itachi nodded but didn't meet his gaze._

"_And I did… I understand why too, it would just be needless violence." Shin sighed again and started walking._

"_She's very smart for only being 10." Itachi nodded as he walked next to Shin._

"_I don't know how I'm going to keep that promise." Shin smiled._

"_That's easy, just think about what will make her happy… if you feel the way I know you do that answer will be clear as day."_

X-End flashback-X

Finally he was able to relax and Sasuke sighed in relief before snuggling closer to him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I won't break my promise. But I will go and see Minato-san about this tomorrow."Sasuke looked hesitant but nodded.

"Just please don't do anything reckless." Itachi tightly wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry when I get back we can do some light training." Sasuke smiled and slowly let sleep take over. Itachi watched her sleep few a little while before sighing and closing his eyes. 'Just wait until tomorrow Naruto.' With that thought in mind he let sleep take him.

X-Dawn-X

Sasuke woke first and let a small happy smile slip when she saw Itachi was still asleep next to her. As if feeling her smile Itachi's eyes cracked open. He sleepily checked the time before reclosing his eyes.

"Why are you up so early?" Sasuke giggled and pried herself from Itachi's grip.

"I normally get up now." Itachi sighed and slowly sat up.

"Alright you win I'm up." Sasuke smiled and walked around the room grabbing clean cloths before dashing into the bathroom to take a shower. Itachi stretched and went into his own room to take his own shower. 10 minutes later they were both in the kitchen and Sasuke started to brush out her long hair.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Itachi smiled and stole the brush from her hand only to continue brushing her hair for her.

"I should be asking you that." Sasuke didn't reply and they fell into a peaceful silence. It didn't last long because a few minutes later there was a rapid, sharp tapping coming from the kitchen window. They both looked over a saw a golden brown messenger hawk perched on the window still outside. Itachi sighed and handed Sasuke the brush before walking over and opening the window for the bird. It didn't move inside instead it just lifted its leg so Itachi could take the message.

Itachi took the scroll and was surprised when the bird didn't fly away. Hesitantly he opened the scroll and quickly scanned the message before turning to address Sasuke only to see she wasn't there. Before he could over react she walked back into the kitchen with her hair up and the shinny chopstick holding it in place.

"He still wants to know about the … attack." Sasuke sighed and walked up to the bird and gently rubbed its soft feathers.

"Then you should go…" Itachi frowned at the sadness in Sasuke's eyes and took out a piece of paper and scribbled out a message. He attached the scroll to the bird and watched as it flew away. Sasuke looked confused as Itachi started to make breakfast but he smiled at her over his shoulder.

"I told him I would see him later… after you got something to eat. You shouldn't have to run around making food." Sasuke softly smiled and a few minutes later she was herded into a chair and plate was placed in front of her. Together they ate in a comfortable silence but once they finished there was a soft cry from the still open window. Before Itachi could move Sasuke was at the window, the bird clipped its sharp beck and hopped onto her out stretched arm. Sasuke smiled and held out the bird to Itachi even though it was fairly large.

"It's for you." Itachi smiled and took the message, as he read over the short message he watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye. She softly stroked the bird's feathers before placing it back on the window still and holding up her hand. Surprisingly the bird didn't move as the young raven turned and dug though the cabinet. Smiling she pulled out a bag of salted meat strips and gave the young hawk a few.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

What Naruto was part of the attack! … wait I already knew that. But Minato doesn't how will he take this?

Anyway reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Recap:

"It's for you." Itachi smiled and took the message, as he read over the short message he watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye. She softly stroked the bird's feathers before placing it back on the window still and holding up her hand. Surprisingly the bird didn't move as the young raven turned and dug though the cabinet. Smiling she pulled out a bag of salted meat strips and gave the young hawk a few.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements **

One in a million

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>"Minato-san wants to talk to me." Sasuke just nodded and watched the bird finish its meat.<p>

"I knew he would… I'll wait here and when you get back you promised me some training." Itachi smiled and watched as she rubbed the bird's head before he wrapped her in a hug.

"Try and get some rest alright?" Sasuke sighed but nodded with a smile and squeezed him back before letting go.

"Thank you." Itachi smiled back and finally let her go before walking out the door. Sasuke turned back to the bird and softly rubbed its head one last time.

"Go on, Hokage-sama is waiting for you." The bird visibly saddened but bowed its head before taking off out the window. Sasuke sighed as she watched the bird disappear before turning and going back into her room.

X-Hokage's office-X

Minato waited patiently and sure enough a few seconds after the messenger hawk landed on his window still there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." as expected Itachi walked into the small office and closed the door. The blond gestured for him to take a seat. The teen hesitated before slowly sitting in one of the chairs.

"Now… I want to know who is responsible for Sasuke's attack." Itachi sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Sasuke said she only saw and recognized one person but there were eight." Minato frowned but nodded.

"Anything she says will help." Itachi finally looked up at the blond.

"I must warn you…you will not like what I'm about to say." Minato raised an eyebrow but took a deep breath and nodded for him to continue. "Naruto." Minato's shocked expression didn't surprise him when it appeared.

"Naruto? As in my son? Is she sure?" Itachi slowly nodded a frown starting to form.

"She wouldn't tell me who until I promised I wouldn't do anything myself." Minato fell back into his chair. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before calling out to his guards. A couple seconds later the door opened and two Anbu guards stepped in.

"I need one of you to go and get my son." The two bowed and disappeared as silently as they had arrived. Itachi quickly made to stand.

"Hokage-sama I cannot stay here if he will be coming here… I will not break my promise." Minato sighed but gave the teen a completely serious look.

"I'm sorry Itachi but you need to stay… I trust that you're able to control yourself." Itachi took a deep calming breath before slowly taking his seat again.

"Then I will apologize in advance for if I slip and hurt him." Minato frowned.

"If all of this is true and Naruto did take part in this I will have no choice but to stop you. I know you mean well but you are not part of the council and as such cannot hand out punishments." They fell silent as a few seconds later Naruto's loud, happy voice could be heard down the hall. Itachi quietly balled his fists and closed his eyes just as Naruto walked in without knocking.

"Oh sorry, I thought you needed to see me?" Before he could disappear back out the door Minato spoke.

"I do need to speak with you… come in, shut the door, and sit down." His voice was sharp and left no room for argument so Naruto did as told before plopping down in the empty chair next to Itachi, his smile starting to fad.

"What is it dad?" Minato kept his face carefully blank and watched Naruto.

"I have received some startling information about your teammate Sasuke." Naruto plastered on a fake smile.

"So finally found out who did it?" Itachi's eyes snapped open and rapidly flashed between red and black. Before Minato could ask Naruto what he meant the teen cut him off.

"What do you mean 'the guys who did it'?" Naruto smile lessened as he played his part.

"You know when she got beat up by that group of guys." Minato sighed and rubbed his temples.

"How did you find out about it?" Naruto shrugged.

"It's all over the village." Itachi's fist tightened to the point of drawling blood as he glared at the younger blond.

"That's weird, seeing as the only people who knew she was attacked were your father, Lady Tsunade, Shizune-san, Kakashi-san, myself and a two member Anbu team." Naruto's smile completely fell and he frowned over at the other teen but didn't say anything. Minato inwardly saddened as the truth became obvious.

"Naruto, did you intentionally hurt Sasuke?" Naruto sighed and looked to the floor.

"No." Minato looked closely at the smaller blond and frowned.

"But you know who did?" Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't know about half of them." Itachi's was burning holes in Naruto head with his glare but quickly stood and bowed toward Minato.

"I am sorry sir but I cannot stay here anymore." The blond Hokage nodded and watched as the Anbu teen disappeared out the door before turning back to his son.

X-Two days later (mission day) -X

Itachi smiled down at Sasuke as they sat in the dining room of their apartment.

"You look a lot better, do you feel better?" Sasuke sighed and quickly finished her small breakfast.

"I'm feeling almost 100% again." Itachi seemed pleased and finished up his own breakfast.

"Well then come on we don't want you to be late for you first real mission." Sasuke nodded and grabbed her small travel pack before racing out the door after Itachi. As they walked down the street Sasuke fiddled with a spare pair of shinny chopsticks for her hair.

"So now it's my turn." Itachi looked down at her with a raised eyebrow causing her to giggle. "This is my first long term mission… I'll be gone about a month." Itachi sighed as he inwardly saddened.

"Yes it is…even though it's a C-rank mission I want you to be careful. You never know when something can change and it turns into an A-ranked mission." Sasuke smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Then I'll be extra careful, but if I come back injured you better not go all mother hen on me." Itachi chuckled and swiftly wrapped his arms around the startled girl's waist and picked her up.

"I promise." Sasuke giggled as her feet touched the ground again.

"Good, oh and while I'm gone can you go around and help some of the villagers? There's a list of who I help and when I help them on the refrigerator." Itachi tilted his head in curiosity as he started to walk again with her hand in his.

"May I ask why you are helping everyone?" Sasuke smiled again and started to swing their joined hands.

"I may be a shinobi of this village but that doesn't mean I like fighting…If it was up to me I'd stop all this fighting and actually live a peaceful life… but that will never happen so I decided to help anyone who would accept it." Itachi smiled proudly as he squeezed her hand.

"Anyone can change something if they stand by it, so don't give up on that dream." Sasuke smiled back as they reached the bridge where she was supposed to meet her team. No one was there yet so they leaned against the railing and when they felt Sakura's chakra a little later Itachi leaned down and gave Sasuke a small kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe ok?" Sasuke smiled and nodded before Itachi disappeared. Sasuke blushed as she held her kissed cheek and waited the few minutes for Sakura to appear.

X-1 month later-X

Itachi glanced up at the village gate for the 10th time. It was around noon when he finally saw something down the road. As he watched he saw Kakashi and the three genin come into clear view. He almost smiled but stopped when he saw the white bandages on Sasuke's cheeks and neck.

In a second he was in front of the group causing Sakura to squeak in surprise and Naruto to drop his gaze. Neither Sasuke nor Kakashi were startled by the older teen's sudden appearance. Itachi's dark gaze suddenly landed on Kakashi.

"Sasuke you can go, we will have a brief meeting tomorrow at 8 don't be late." Sasuke rolled her eyes and grabbed Itachi's hand, before he could even open his mouth to question her she was pulling him back into the village and towards their apartment. Itachi finally calmed down enough to walk with her instead of being dragged and they soon arrived home. The moment the door closed Itachi started launching questions.

"What the hell happened?" Sasuke gave him a small smile and walked into the kitchen as she answered.

"You were right, the man we were protecting lied and it turned into an A-ranked mission. I got hurt because one of our enemies was an S-rank missing ninja and the other was maybe A-rank. I ended up fighting the A-rank and I was doing alright until Naruto tried to be the hero and 'save me' but he was quickly knocked out and… I remembered you saying that your teammates were more important than the mission." Itachi looked surprised as she took a deep breath.

"Since he was unconscious he couldn't protect himself so I changed from attacking to defending… I was able to hold him off until something happened with Kakashi-sensei's fight so the one I was fighting said he had to 'end things now,' he tried to kill Naruto so I stepped in front of him." Itachi's eyes widened as he realized what she did.

"When his attack hit me I was able to place an exploding tag on him before his disappeared and I passed out… I wasn't sure if I made it in time for Naruto but when I came too Kakashi-sensei said if I hadn't put the tag on him we would have lost and the mission would have failed… plus no one died." Itachi suddenly pulled Sasuke into his chest and hugged her tightly.

"Sasuke, I'm so proud of you… and I'm glad you're safe now." Sasuke sighed into the embrace her eyes falling shut for a few minutes.

"Itachi can we have soup tonight?" Itachi chuckled and released the smaller raven before starting to cook. Sasuke sat at the table and smiled as she watched Itachi run around making a pot of fresh hot tomato soup. Before she knew it a piping hot bowl of soup was placed in front of her along with a glass of cold water.

Itachi soon joined her with his own bowl and they ate in a happy silence. Sasuke finished quickly and her eyes started to droop. Itachi smiled and took away her empty bowl before gently picking her up and carrying her into her room.

"I think you might want to shower before taking a nap." Sasuke woke herself up a little more and saw that she was indeed very dirty.

"Alright I'll do that now." Itachi smirked and pulled out the chopsticks still in her hair.

"Good, I want you in bed straight after." Sasuke nodded, even though it was only 1 in the afternoon, and the older teen quietly left her room so she could shower and change. Roughly 15 minutes later Sasuke poked her head into the kitchen where Itachi was reading a scroll. When she saw him she walked silently up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." Itachi smiled.

"You're welcome, now go take a nap I'll wake you up in a couple hours alright?" Sasuke nodded and softly squeezed her arms so she wouldn't choke Itachi and gave him a hug before returning to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

So sweet.

I know it's weird that Naruto didn't seem to get in trouble for hurting Sasuke but he did. But he was needed for the mission and to make it better now he is upset about her saving his life.

Talk about confusing.

Anyway reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Recap:

"You're welcome, now go take a nap I'll wake you up in a couple hours alright?" Sasuke nodded and softly squeezed her arms so she wouldn't choke Itachi and gave him a hug before returning to her room.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements **

One in a million

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>X-4 years later-X<p>

- (Brief summary of the skipped time) -

A year after their S-rank mission Kakashi decided to put them in the chunin selection exam, as did the other jounin squad leaders of the rookie nine. But only three people passed: Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji who was a year older.

After gaining the rank of chunin Sasuke started to pull away from her team and now that she was a jounin she hardly saw them anymore, seeing as they were still genin, along with the rest of the rookie nine. Even the two others that passed with her didn't really see her much.

Just a year ago Sasuke was promoted to the rank of jounin at the age of 13. Now she is 14 and Itachi just turned 18. He was promoted and made the head of Anbu black ops. The only people with a higher rank were the council members and Minato, the Hokage himself.

X-X

Itachi let the small smile stay as he walked beside Sasuke up the village street. When they reached a small shop the shopkeeper smiled up at them from his sweeping. He let Sasuke take the broom from him and continue the sweeping as Itachi spoke to him.

"How are you today Nanko-san?" the man smiled again and looked up at the tall 18 year old.

"It feels like something good is gonna happen." Itachi smirked at the old man but looked up when he heard a hawk cry above him. He inwardly groaned but turned to Sasuke who smiled and gestured for him to go.

"Sorry Nanko-san but it seems I'm needed." The shopkeeper smiled and nodded as he watched the boy disappear before turning and getting back to work as he and Sasuke cleaned up the shop and organized everything.

X-3 hours later-X

Sasuke sighed as she walked through the apartment door and kicked off her shoes. As she was fixing herself a small lunch to eat her sensitive hearing caught a soft tapping coming from the window. She looked up and smiled when she saw a golden brown messenger hawk sitting outside.

With a flick she opened the window and held out her arm. The bird hopped onto the offered appendage, its razor sharp talons not leaving a mark. She took the offered scroll and set the bird on the counter, giving it some meat.

Hokage-sama sent me on a mission. I'll be back in two days maybe less. Stay safe.

With a sighed she burned the message and rubbed the bird's head.

"Are you done with your messages?" The hawk clicked its beck and nodded while looking up at her. "Well I have to get some training in. You are welcome to stay here and finish your snack if you wish." She smiled and made sure she still had all her weapons before grabbing her small bento. She slipped her shoes back on and headed back outside.

Sasuke sighed once again as she walked through the streets. Most of the villagers sneered and looked at her with hateful glances. Whispers started to follow her but she ignored them, as she walked into a less populated area she heard a shout up in front of her around the corner.

When she rounded the shop she was surprised at what she found. A tall, brunette teen was holding a younger boy about 2 feet off the ground, she recognized the dangling child as Konohamaru, who normally hung around Naruto. Standing next to the older boy was a girl with blond hair who looked a slightly older than him. A little ways up the road Sasuke saw Naruto and Sakura along with Konohamaru's two friends, Udon and Moegi.

"I'll teach you a lesson you little brat." Naruto growled at the two and Sakura frowned draling attention to her.

"Let him go it was an accident." The blond girl smirked.

"I don't think so, this little pipsqueak needs to learn." Before Naruto could open his mouth and get himself into trouble Sasuke stepped in.

"What's going on here?" The two older shinobi looked at her before laughing. Naruto paled but Sakura smiled when she saw the raven.

"What's this, another little kid wants to interfere." Sakura was about to protest but Sasuke quickly cut her off.

"Well seeing as you are messing with the Hokage's son and his friends… that tells me you don't want to stay here." The boy scoffed before dropping Konohamaru and turning to face Sasuke completely.

"Who cares if one of these brats is the Hokage's kid? I want to know who the hell you think you are?" Sasuke ignored the question and looked over at Konohamaru who was now with Naruto and Sakura.

"Are you alright?" The young boy nodded and Sasuke looked at her old teammates. "You two better get going your sensei is looking for you. He has something important to tell you." Sakura nodded and quickly ushered the young kids away with Naruto. Once they were gone Sasuke finally turned her attention to the two foreigners.

"Now I can see from your headbands that you aren't from this village, you are from Sand and we are currently at peace with you. Where are your passports?" the boy scoffed and turned to walk away but Sasuke was already in front of him. "I asked you a question." The blond girl frowned.

"Who the hell do you think you are demanding things from us?" Before Sasuke could answer a new voice spoke from their right and the two older shinobi visibly paled.

"Konkuro, Temari that is no way to talk to the jounin of this village." The three turned to see a young red haired boy who looked about Naruto's age. Sasuke looked at him suspiciously when he continued. "I am Gaara and they are my siblings. We are here for the chunin exam. Our passports." He held up three passports, Sasuke gave them a quick glance before nodding.

"It would be best not to make such scenes while here. Most shinobi of this village won't be as lenient." Gaara nodded and looked over the younger teen.

"I will make sure they behave… for now would you show us to the Hokage's office, he is expecting us shortly?" Sasuke mentally debated whether to help or not before starting to walk. Gaara followed and Konkuro and Temari shared a looked before quickly catching up. It didn't take long before they reached the tower and Sasuke quietly lead them up to Minato's office. On the way they were joined by Shin.

"Did you get Weasel-kun's message about his mission?" Sasuke nodded.

"He said he'd be back in a couple days and if he heard you call him that he would kill you." Shin smirked; knowing she wouldn't tell on him, but it fell when he finally saw the foreign ninja behind the small teen. Before he could question her about them Tara appeared in front of them with a vicious glare.

"You sneaky little bastard!" Shin paled but she grabbed him before he could run and teleported them away. Konkuro and Temari raised an eyebrow but Sasuke didn't explain and kept walking. A couple minutes later they arrived at a closed door. Sasuke sharply knocked before walking in the three ninja following. Minato looked up and smiled when he saw Sasuke lead in the group.

"Ah, I see you were able to find your way here thanks to Sasuke-chan." The raven-haired teen bowed her head and moved to the side of the room. Minato looked down at an open file in front of him before looking back up.

"Let's see Gaara, Konkuro, and Temari, the three sand siblings. It says you are here to par-take in the chunin selection exam." Temari nodded and politely bowed her head.

"Yes sir, our father thinks we're ready." Minato nodded and closed the folder.

"I'm glad you will be taking the exam along with my son." Sasuke silently watched as they continued to talk but her attention was caught by the hawk that landed outside the window. She smiled to the bird and silently gestured for it to wait, before turning back to the conversation in front of her.

"Now the exam will take place in three days… Sasuke-chan, would you mind showing them around?" Sasuke nodded. Minato smiled and clapped his hands together rather loudly. "Go ahead and enjoy your spare time. And Sasuke could you tell Naruto to come and see me?" Sasuke gave him a small smile and nodded before bowing and leading the way out of the office. Once outside they were greeted by the sound of flapping wings followed by the appearance of a golden hawk on Sasuke shoulder. The two older siblings tensed but Sasuke smiled.

"Don't worry he's just one of Hokage-sama's messenger hawks." Gaara smirked and reached out to touch the bird's soft feathers but the hawk's eyes flashed to the hand before he snapped his sharp beck towards the appendage. Gaara slowly pulled his hand away while Sasuke hooked her fingers around the sharp beck.

"No biting, I've told you that before now you just lost a free ride. Off you go." Her sharp tone made the bird visibly sadden. Sasuke sighed and softly rubbed its head. "Be nice alright?" the bird sadly nodded and rubbed its head against her jaw before taking flight again. "Sorry about that, he doesn't like many people. Anyway would you like to look around or did you want to find your apartment?" the two older siblings looked at Gaara.

"It's still early. Let's look around for a little while." Temari seemed to brighten at the news so Sasuke started to walk again.

"Is there anywhere in particular that you wish to go?" Temari nodded.

"If you don't mind I would like to look in some of the weapons shops." Konkuro nodded in agreement so Sasuke turned at the next bend in the street. As they walked they started to see more people, seeing as it was only 12:30 most of the villagers were out at lunch and the academy was on break so there were a lot more young children running around than normal. Sasuke easily snaked her way through the crowd as she lead the sand siblings to the most popular weapons shop in the village.

"Here, this is the best weapons shop in the village. Feel free to look around, I'll wait out here." Konkuro and Temari immediately went inside but Gaara stayed with Sasuke. They didn't say anything to each other, Gaara just watched as some of the villagers whispered to each other and whenever young children drifted too close their parents quickly called them back.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Yeah, yeah I know Gaara is a little ooc but he has to be in order to have the story make since… well to me it does. :P

Anyway reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Recap:

"Here, this is the best weapons shop in the village. Feel free to look around, I'll wait out here." Konkuro and Temari immediately went inside but Gaara stayed with Sasuke. They didn't say anything to each other, Gaara just watched as some of the villagers whispered to each other and whenever young children drifted too close their parents quickly called them back.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements **

One in a million

**Chapter 11**

"They don't seem to like you very much." Sasuke gave him a small smile but didn't look at him or anyone else.

"That's the way it has always been… don't worry about it." Gaara wasn't buying it but she quickly distracted him with a question of her own. "So when they're done is there anywhere you want to go?" Gaara sighed and looked up at the sky letting her avoid his question.

"We should get lunch." Sasuke nodded.

"Are you a sweets and tea person?" Gaara shrugged but didn't voice his neutral feelings. "Then I have to perfect place to go." She didn't elaborate so the two stood in silence until Konkuro and Temari returned.

"You were right Sasuke-san. This shop has an amazing variety of weaponry." Konkuro nodded in agreement.

"Yeah very nice…where too next?" Sasuke smiled and started to walk down the street.

"Lunch." The boy's smile grew as they followed her. They arrived at a small dango shop a few minutes later and walked in. The waitress smiled when she saw the raven.

"Hello Sasuke-chan, just four?" Sasuke nodded and let her seat them at the same back table she usually uses. Temari and Konkuro gave the woman their orders and when she turned to Gaara he just pointed at Temari. The waitress smiled and left them alone to get their orders. Once they were alone Temari turned to Sasuke.

"So… if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Sasuke smiled.

"It's alright I get that a lot. I'm 14 but I became a jounin at 13, and no that is not the youngest jounin… it's second there was someone else who got jounin at 11." Konkuro looked skeptical but a large shadow fell on their table.

"Hello Sasuke-chan, I knew you'd be here." The four shinobi looked up and saw a tall man with a shock of silver hair, a slanted headband, a mask covering the lower half of his face and a jounin vest.

"Kakashi-san what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your team?" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Ah yes, but we are done for today." Sasuke smirked.

"Well then you can do this." They all looked at her with confused gazes. "Hokage-sama asked me to show them around as they are our guests from Sand but I have to go and help Tsunade-san in a little bit." Kakashi sighed but pulled over a chair and sat down.

"I guess we could help. I'm Kakashi Hatake by the way."

"This is Gaara, Konkuro, and Temari they are here for the chunin exam." Kakashi nodded.

"Great, now why don't you head on over there now." Sasuke sighed but stood to leave.

"Tell Naruto to see his father." Kakashi gave her a small wave and turned to the sand siblings without another word. Sasuke inwardly smiled and thanked Kakashi for allowing her to ditch guide duty.

X-Two days later (Day before the exam) -X

Sasuke sighed as she once again stood in front of the weapons shop. The two older sand siblings had wanted to come back while Gaara was with Kakashi and his team. As she waited outside she felt eyes on her, she glanced up and saw the shopkeeper was glaring at her. Before he could come out and shoo her away she moved out of sight.

Her inner self was torn. Half wanted to walk as far away from the shop as possible, while the other half said stay and wait for Temari and Konkuro. She shook her head and pushed aside the negative thoughts. When the two finally appeared they smiled.

"Thanks I couldn't remember for the life of me where this place was." Sasuke nodded and gave her a small smile and they started to walk away.

"Don't worry about it… so are you guys ready for the exam?" Konkuro smiled and nodded as he stretched his arms above his head.

"We've been ready forever!" Temari smirked and punched her brother in the arm.

"Oh don't be so arrogant!" Sasuke quietly watched as they started to throw punches back and forth. Gaara's voice suddenly made them stop.

"Knock it off." The two immediately stopped and looked at the small group that approached them. Gaara was walking next to Kakashi while Naruto and Sakura trailed behind them with someone else that wasn't in clear view.

"Sorry Gaara we were just-"

"I don't care. Now let's go we have to prepare for tomorrow." Temari and Konkuro nodded and turned to leave when Kakashi spoke to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-chan, guess whose back?" He stepped aside and revealed Itachi. Sasuke gasped as a smiled lightened her face and she ran over to the other. Kakashi chuckled and turned to the sand siblings. "Thanks for distracting her for me." Gaara nodded and lead his brother and sister away. Itachi looked up at the silver-haired jounin and nodded before disappearing with Sasuke, leaving the genin squad alone.

X- The next day (Chunin Exam) -X

Itachi had a small smile as he walked down the relatively empty streets with Sasuke's hand in his own. She lightly swung their joined hands as they arrived at the academy a little while later. They leaned against the building and Itachi lightly draped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders as they waited. About an hour later the applicants started to arrive in groups of three. The two ravens silently watched them head inside until Sakura's voice called out to them.

"Sasuke-chan, Itachi-san, I'm so glad you came." Sasuke looked over their group and noticed their new teammate. Sakura saw where she was looking and smiled. "This is our knew teammate Sai." The boy looked at Sasuke with a blank stare.

"Oh, will you be joining us in the exam?" Naruto scoffed and Sakura giggled before explaining.

"Sasuke-chan was our old teammate but she passed the first time we took the exam." Sai's head tilted in interest and gave her a fake smile.

"So you're a chunin now?" Sasuke smiled back and shook her head.

"No I'm a jounin." Sai's smile faltered but before he could say anything else Itachi lightly squeezed Sasuke's shoulder and looked up. Sasuke followed his gaze and saw the hawk flying above them.

"Sorry but it seems we are being summoned." Sakura nodded and watched the two disappear in a swirl of wind.

X-Hokage's office-X

When they entered the small office Minato had a small frown of his face and he was looking down at an open file.

"I have a mission for the both of you… I don't think you'll like it." The second half he directed toward Itachi.

"Why wouldn't I?" Minato grabbed a few pictures from the file he was reading and placed them on his desk.

"There has been some trouble in Tea country and they have asked us for assistance." Sasuke stepped closer to the desk and looked down at the pictures while the Hokage continued. "Recently there has been a lot of kidnappings… they have all been young teens. The problem with this is the missing kids eventually show up but they are either dead or bought on the black market. The people want this stopped and that means getting rid of all the known participants." The pictures in front of him all held images of shady looking men and even a few women, Itachi frowned as he looked over Sasuke shoulder.

"So you want us to go and take care of them?" Minato sighed.

"Yes but this is what you won't like… these men are very good at what they do and the moment they see shinobi they're gone." He paused and folded his hands in front of him. "They can only be found while they're taking someone." Sasuke looked up from the pictures.

"So you want us to pass as non shinobi and find them?" Minato's reply made her eyes widen.

"Yes but the only way for you to find them… is for them to find you." Itachi's eyes narrowed and his frowned deepened.

"No, I will not allow you to send Sasuke out as bait." Minato sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You and Sasuke are the only two young enough to attract their attention and skilled enough for me to allow this. All the other young shinobi are at the exam so they won't be so quick think you're ninja." Before Itachi could say no again Sasuke looked back down at the pictures.

"How long would we have to do this?" Minato gave her a small proud smile.

"I think the month it takes for the chunin exam to be completed will be the best bet." Sasuke sighed.

"If we do this Tea country will be peaceful again?" Minato nodded and was surprised when she turned to Itachi.

"We have to do this… please Itachi-kun, you will be there and I can defend myself… we have to help them." They stared into each other's eyes for a few silent minutes before Itachi sighed.

"Alright but I want us to have off from missions the week of the festival." Minato looked surprised but smiled.

"The festival is still a few months away but you have it… Now I would like you to leave as soon as possible and remember you can't be ninja so leave any ninja supplies except a few weapons." Itachi and Sasuke bowed before disappearing and returning to the apartment.

Half an hour later they were walking out of the village gates. Sasuke was wearing a shin length dark blue dress, her necklace and civilian shoes. Itachi walked next to her in a black shirt and pants that were completely free of the Uchiha symbol. They both had a small travel pack that held their headbands and other weapons sealed inside scrolls. They actually looked like a couple of kids leaving for a trip. Itachi sighed and grabbed Sasuke's hand as she happily swayed next to him.

"Why did you agree to this?" Sasuke gave him a small smile as they walked hand in hand.

"It's our job… plus I don't like it when people do things like this and no one helps. It's almost as bad as fighting… I just wish they'd stop." Itachi sighed again and squeezed her hand.

"People will never stop… it's all they know but I agree with you." Sasuke smiled as they continued on their mission.

**TBC **

Dun dun dun

Na just kidding but it is kind of a surprise that Sasuke agreed to it.

Here's another age update in case you are lost now.

Itachi 18

Sasuke 14

Naruto 16

Sakura 16

Temari 18

Konkuro 17

Gaara 16

Shin 23

Tara 23

Anyway reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Recap:

"It's our job… plus I don't like it when people do things like this and no one helps. It's almost as bad as fighting… I just wish they'd stop." Itachi sighed again and squeezed her hand.

"People will never stop… it's all they know but I agree with you." Sasuke smiled as they continued on their mission.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements **

One in a million

**Chapter 12**

X-A little before sunset-X

The two teens finally arrived at a small village that was in the middle of Tea country where the kidnappings had been reported as the worst. As they walked through the streets they received mixed looks from the few people outside, most of them being looks of pity. Sasuke gave a few a small smiles but they just bowed their heads and turned away as if they were at a funeral. When they walked up to a small inn the woman inside scurried out and herded them inside.

"Well hello, I haven't seen you before are you new here?" Sasuke innocently smiled back and nodded playing her part of unknowing young teen.

"Why yes, we're trying to find some place nice to stay." The woman's smile widened and her eyes sparkled.

"Oh I think you'll like this village, it may not look it but it can be a very lively place." Itachi smiled and leaned against the inn's front desk.

"We'll see but in the mean time we would like a room for the night." The woman nodded and quickly had him fill out some papers before handing him a key.

"I hope you enjoy your stay I'll be here if you need anything." Sasuke smiled, nodded and waved as Itachi lead her up to their room. Once inside said room Sasuke plopped down on the bed.

"I don't like this village." Itachi nodded in agreement and looked out the window.

"Yeah but we have been traveling for quite some time." Sasuke sighed as she caught the small shine of a camera in the small plant on the table.

"Can I go look around?" Itachi frowned but knew it was coming and nodded.

"Don't go too far and be careful." Sasuke smiled and pecked him on the cheek before leaving the room. She let the smile stay as she slowly walked the streets. Not many people were out so she just kept going. The longer she walked the more she felt eyes watching her every move. Finally she found someone outside and walked up to the older man.

"Excuse me sir?" the man looked up. "Could you please tell me the time?" the man hesitated before looking at his watch.

"It's a little after 8, shouldn't you be inside?" Sasuke gasped in fake surprise.

"Oh! I didn't know it was that late. Thank you I'll head back now." She waved and hurried back down the street. As she quickly made her way back to the inn she felt her followers get closer and closer until she made it back into the inn. The woman at the desk smiled when she hurried inside.

"Well hello again sweetie, where is that boy you were with earlier?" Sasuke smiled back.

"He's still up in our room, he's probably waiting for me." The woman's smile grew wider.

"I'm sure he can wait a little longer, why don't you come with me and we can have some snacks." Sasuke glance in the direction of their room before giving in.

"I guess he can wait a little bit more." The woman chuckled and gestured to the small door just behind the desk.

"Come on sweetie we can talk and have some girl time." Sasuke inwardly rolled her eyes at the childish voice the woman used but smiled and walked into the room. She sat where she was told and looked around the room. 'It looks like they work faster than we thought. Maybe this is a good thing.' The woman placed a small tray of sweets on the table and placed a cup of hot tea in her hands.

"Here you go sweetie, I hope you like tea and sweets. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Oh I don't mind at all." She raised the cup to her lips and briefly hesitated before forcing herself to drink the hot liquid.

"Excellent… I didn't get you name sweetie?"

"My name is Sasuke." When the older woman looked at her she elaborated. "Well my parents died when I was little so I don't know my last name." The woman's smile grew bigger and she practically beamed.

"How old are you and… your friend?" Sasuke took another sip of tea and hide her grimace as she tasted the overly drugged liquid.

"Oh I'm 14 and he's 18." Her eyes danced with happiness.

"Oh so young… drink up sweetie you wouldn't want to waste good tea." Sasuke smiled and did as told but when she lowered the now empty cup her vision blurred and a minute later she fell limp against the chair. Before she lost consciousness she saw a man walk up next to the woman, she faintly recognized him as one of the men from the pictures.

The mystery man quietly moved closer as he watched sleep completely take the young girl. As he looked the girl over he spoke to the inn woman.

"How old?" his voice was rough and scratchy but held raw authority.

"14." He nodded in approval.

"Perfect, she'll fetch a pretty penny on the market." The woman nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes but we will have to move quickly, the boy she was with seems very smart." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Boy?" the woman frowned and shook her head.

"No, he's 18 and looks like too much work." The man frowned and turned to leave.

"Fine, tie her up. Kono and Nate will be here in a few minutes to take her." The woman nodded and began tying Sasuke's arms behind her back as the man disappeared.

X-1 month later-X (A/n I know you hate me.)

It was high noon when Itachi finally was in view of the gates to the village. Sasuke was riding on his back with a sad look in her eyes. Before they reached the village Itachi stopped and gently lowered her to the ground. Now that their mission was completed they were back in their shinobi attire.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke sighed.

"Is what you said true?" Itachi frowned.

"Yes… no one is supposed to talk about it, it's forbidden. But you found this strength on your own and because of it you were able to continue fighting." Sasuke looked up at Itachi with sad eyes.

"Is that why everyone hates me?" Itachi gently brushed her bangs from her face.

"They don't hate you… they're just afraid and their fear shows as anger. Just remember there are people who like you and don't care about what's inside you." (1)Sasuke took a deep breath and dropped her gaze back to the ground.

"And those people…they had to die… right?" Itachi pulled the smaller teen into a hug.

"It was for the best. You saw the faces of all the citizens when they were reunited with their children. Because of us they won't have to suffer ever again." Sasuke looked up at Itachi with pleading eyes.

"Just please tell me it was the right thing to do." Itachi gave her a gentle squeezed.

"Sasuke what you and I did was the best of a bad situation. If we didn't stop them, they would have hurt more people and torn families apart." Sasuke took a deep breath and weakly nodded her head.

"Alright, let's just go home." Itachi chuckled and released her from the hug only to grab her hand.

"Sorry Sasuke-chan but we have to go and see Minato-san and give him our mission report… I already wrote it up so all that's left is the delivery." Sasuke groaned but let Itachi drag her into the village. As they walked through the streets Itachi frowned. They stopped in the middle of an empty street and slowly looked around. There wasn't a single sign of life. Sasuke slowly turned around before her ears picked up a soft murmur of voices. A smile suddenly lit up her face as she started to pull Itachi down the street.

"It's the exams. If we hurry we might still be able to catch some of the fights." Itachi smiled as the younger teen happily pulled him toward the large stadium, seemingly back to her normal self. When they arrived at the stadium a few minutes later there were no seats left so they stood in the back and looked into the arena. There were two ninja down there but one was unconscious and being taken away. Itachi tapped her on the shoulder and looked toward a small ledge where a few other ninja where standing and leaning against a railing.

"I think there are a few more matches." Sasuke followed his gaze and saw the ninja still standing on the ledge. Before they could move to get closer a masked Anbu appeared in front of them.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you; they are having a short intermission now." Sasuke pouted but let Itachi pull her as he followed the Anbu. When they stepped into the Hokage's box they respectfully bowed seeing as the Kazekage was also there.(2) Itachi inconspicuously dropped Sasuke's hand as they straightened.

"You wished to see us Hokage-sama?" Minato smiled.

"Oh yes I knew you'd have your mission report and I have something for Sasuke-chan." He handed her a small scroll and took one from Itachi before taking a closer look at the two. Sasuke normally neat hair was loose and starting to fall from its bun. Itachi was in a similar disheveled state but the smile Sasuke gave him made him relax a little.

"Are you planning on staying and watching the final round?" Itachi nodded.

"Sasuke-chan wanted to see some of the fights and seeing as there's only one left…" He trailed off and Sasuke held back from hugging the older teen. Minato smiled at the two and waved away Itachi's words.

"Oh no you can't leave, both of you are welcome to stay here and watch." The Kazekage raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Minato caught the movement and smiled. "Lord Kazekage how rude of me. Allow me to introduce the Uchiha clan head Uchiha Itachi and one of my best jounin Sasuke." The man nodded in acknowledgement, he looked over the two teens and smiled.

"Too bad you aren't in the exams. I'm sure watching you two in action would have been a real treat." Minato raised an eyebrow but smiled and turned to the two.

"Are you two up to a little sparring?" Itachi looked down at Sasuke and saw her eyes sparkle at the idea of a challenge.

"I think we would be happy to give you a show." The Kazekage smiled just as the proctor of the exam walked into the box.

"My lords we are about to resume the final match." Minato nodded.

"Excellent, we will be adding another fight after this one. We believe it will be quite a treat for our guests." The man looked curious but bowed.

"I will announce the addition after the final match ends." He straightened before disappearing from the room. Itachi smirked.

"Well it looks like we wouldn't be able to watch the match with you after all. We need to find Lady Tsunade." Minato nodded and watched them leave the room. Once they were out of hearing range Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand and giggled.

"I won't let you win this time." Itachi chuckled and let her lead him.

"Then prepare yourself because I won't go easy on you." Sasuke's smile grew as they finally found the blond doctor they were looking for. She smiled and led them into a surprisingly empty room.

"Come on have a seat, they already told me you were coming." They both sat and let Tsunade press a glowing green hand on their heads. It felt like a wave of warm air crashed over them before all their energy suddenly returned. Tsunade sighed and ruffled Sasuke's hair before letting them go.

"Now that jutsu can only be used on a person once every few months or it can be disastrous to your health." Sasuke stood and stretched her arms above her head.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." The blond couldn't help but smile at the young teen.

"You're welcome, now the final match is almost over. I hope you have fun and try not to hurt each other too much." Just when she finished the stadium erupted in loud applause. Tsunade smiled and lightly pushed them toward a door across the room form where they entered.

Surprisingly the door led them into the competitor's box. Naruto looked up shocked as did Sakura but before either could ask the proctor's chakra enhanced voice boomed around the area.

"**Ladies and gentlemen that concludes the chunin selection exam but before you leave Lord Hokage has a special fight for you… Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha clan head, will be fighting against one of our elite jounin!"**

**TBC**

During their mission Sasuke was forced to call upon the Kyuubi's chakra for the first time. They were referring to the Kyuubi here. Sorry if it doesn't fit.

Alright here the Kazekage is Gaara's father, yes Gaara is the one tail host but he gets along with the demon like the eight tails. So he has a smidge more sociable personality.

I hope you're not too confused by the plot line… what am I saying it makes since to me :D

Reviews please!


	13. Chapter 13

Recap:

"**Ladies and gentlemen that concludes the chunin selection exam but before you leave Lord Hokage has a special fight for you… Uchiha Itachi, the Uchiha clan head, will be fighting against one of our elite jounin!"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements **

One in a million

**Chapter 13**

More cheers bellowed from the gathered crowd as Itachi and Sasuke watched from the box. They looked down into the arena where the proctor waited and Itachi nudged Sasuke.

"After you." Sasuke smiled and placed her hands on the guard rail and lifted herself over the edge. A few seconds later her feet lightly touched the ground before Itachi landed next to her. Cheers rained down around them and some of the more brave souls actually whistled at Sasuke. Both ravens ignored them and walked up to the proctor.

"All right I want a clean fight here, you go until one of you surrenders or is unable to continue." They both nodded and stepped away from each other, putting about 10 feet between them. The proctor raised his hand and the entire stadium fell silent.

"**The same rules as the exam fights will be used. Remain fighting until surrender or unable to continue… Begin!" **he quickly disappeared from the arena leaving the two young shinobi alone.

Itachi softly fell into his fighting stance and watched as Sasuke mirrored his movements. They didn't say a word and the audience held its breath as they stared transfixed by the intense atmosphere. At the same time Sasuke and Itachi flew at each other and began an intricate dance of tai jutsu. Each of their movements was perfect as they throw punches and dodged kicks. Sasuke smiled as she quickly back flipped out of Itachi's reach.

"I've been working on something new. Wanna see?" Itachi raised an eyebrow and pulled out a handful of kunai.

"Go ahead but you better be quick about it." As he spoke he throw the kunai at Sasuke but the small girl spun out of the way as her hands flew through rapid signs. Itachi frowned as he watched the signs, he knew those signs better then he knew himself. 'What's she thinking, that won't do any good?'

His question was answered a moment later when instead of bringing one hand to her lips, as usual, she cupped her hands together and blew softly into them. She smiled before pulling her hands apart and bringing them back together making a loud clap. When her hands connected a large ring of flames appeared and flew toward Itachi, as if the fire was the sound waves created by the clap. Itachi looked rightfully impressed but ducked and dodge the fire only to have to spin to his left to avoid a wave of shuriken.

Only one of the sharp weapons scrapped his arm but it still made Sasuke's smile widened as she dodged Itachi's own fire attack. With a clang of metal they met in the middle of the arena but suddenly Itachi flipped away. A second later there was a huge explosion where he had left Sasuke. The audience gasped in shock and awe as Itachi began throwing shuriken into the large cloud of smoke. Everything suddenly fell still as Itachi ceased his assault and carefully eyed the lingering cloud of dirt, as if on cue the same shuriken that Itachi had thrown were sent flying back at the older raven.

Itachi easily dodge the sharp projectiles and watched as the smoke finally settled and reviled Sasuke standing unharmed in the middle of a black circle. Sasuke's smile was still in place as she lifted her hand to her lips and blew a small cluster of fire balls at Itachi. The crowd was amazed when the teen just lifted a kunai and blocked each ball with a clang, reviling the hidden shuriken inside. They came to another stand still and Sasuke slowly moved the metal guard on her right glove reviling a seal.

With a small pulse of chakra a large windmill shuriken appeared in her hand she raised one of the sharp points to her lips and murmured inaudibly before softly blowing. A light blue mist fell from her lips and spread over the weapon making it disappear. Comments quickly spread throughout the crowd watching but no one dared to look away as Itachi smirked.

"Really, you want to play this game?" Sasuke smirked back and moved her hand back as if still holding the large shuriken even though there was nothing there.

"What?" her voice was laced with fake innocence. "They never said we couldn't." Itachi inwardly chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Fine, it's your call." He opened his eyes and reviled the fully matured, blood red sharingan. Sasuke smile couldn't get bigger as she made her move. Her arm snapped forward in the motion of throwing an invisible shuriken and Itachi quickly dodged to the side. A large indent appeared in the dirt behind him before the shuriken slowly reappeared. Itachi smirked and in the blink of an eye was in front of Sasuke.

Everyone gasped as they watched Sasuke continually block the sharingan user's barely visible attacks. When one of the fast attacks finally snaked through her defenses Sasuke frowned. Her hand suddenly reached up and pulled the pair of shiny black chopsticks from her hair, letting it tumble down her back. She held the small sticks and to everyone's surprise they lengthened and sharpened into short daggers, Itachi moved slightly back and watched her carefully.

Her smile once again back in place Sasuke moved to attack. She swiftly avoided the defensive attacks Itachi threw at her. Finally Itachi dodged one of her attacks by moving to the left, Sasuke's smile widened and she threw one of the sharp daggers, it landed perfectly in the looses cloth of Itachi's pants and prevented him from moving any farther.

In the blink of an eye everything stopped. No one moved. The entire audience held its breath as the fighting shinobi came to a standstill. Sasuke stood in front of Itachi with the sharp dagger pressed against his neck. But Itachi was holding a kunai right above her heart. One move from either would be fatal and they stood like that, seemingly frozen. The proctor finally appeared next to the two.

"Do either of you yield?" Itachi frowned but his red eyes remained locked with Sasuke's black ones.

"No." Sasuke smiled back at him.

"Never." The proctor sighed but enhanced his voice so everyone could hear.

"**Since neither combatant will concede to the other this match is officially a draw."** The crowd released a collective breath before clapping at the amazing fight they were able to witness. But neither Itachi nor Sasuke had moved. The proctor cautiously stepped closer.

"Alright you two can stop now." They still didn't move as Itachi's red eyes seemed glued to Sasuke's. After a few more tense minutes Itachi blinked which seemed like a switch to unfreeze them, for a second later they relaxed and lowered their weapons. The proctor sighed in relief as Itachi pulled out the chopstick turned dagger that was holding him in place and handed it to Sasuke.

"You two nearly gave me a heart attack there." Sasuke gave him an apologetic smile as the daggers turned back into chopstick and she put them in her kunai pouch, not even bothering with her hair.

"I'm sorry we didn't mean to worry you." The man blushed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head as she gave him a beautiful smile. Before he could say anything Itachi stepped up to Sasuke gaining her attention.

"Come on Sasuke we have to go and see Hokage-sama." Sasuke nodded and gave the proctor a small wave before following Itachi out of the arena. Once they returned to the Kages' box the Hokage and Kazekage were waiting for them. Minato smiled when he saw the two and cut them off before they could bow.

"Very nice you two, I see you both have been working hard. But you were holding back." Itachi lightly bowed his head before nodding.

"We do wish to keep some of our techniques a secret." Minato smiled and nodded before looking at Sasuke.

"I would like an answer within the next three days." Sasuke nodded as a loud knock came from behind the door before Minato could ask her to Sasuke was already going to open the door. When she saw who it was she stepped aside to let them in.

Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Konkuro walked in and Minato smiled as his eyes fell on the young genin. When he started talking to them Itachi walked over to Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall near the door. He leaned next to her and let her rest her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and played with a few stray strands of her dark hair.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed the exams, you all did an amazing job. The results will be announced tomorrow in the stadium, in the mean time I would like to invite you all to my home for a nice meal." The three sand siblings looked at that their father.

"I think that would be wonderful." The Temari, Konkuro and Naruto smiled. Itachi nudged Sasuke, the smaller raven nodded letting Itachi leave her side and walk up to the blond Hokage. When Minato spotted the Uchiha he smiled.

"Oh Itachi you and Sasuke are welcome too, Kushina will be thrilled to see you." Itachi smiled and politely shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer but-"

"We would love to come." Itachi looked down at Sasuke, who was now standing next to him, as she gave Minato a small smile. Minato smiled back and clapped his hands.

"Excellent! I have some last minute paperwork I need to get done so Naruto, run home and inform your mother about our guests. Then keep them company until dinner." Naruto nodded, for once not minding following an order, and watched his father leave the room. Itachi and Sasuke were standing off to the side when the young blond turned to them.

"Hey Itachi-san would you like to join us?" The raven sighed but before he could decline Sasuke happily cut him off and answered for him… again.

"Go ahead Itachi-kun, I'm sure Lord Kazekage would love to talk with you." Said man smiled at the teens.

"You have a sharp mind Sasuke-chan, I would very much like to have a word with Itachi-kun." Itachi looked at Sasuke with almost pleading eyes but the young girl smiled and gestured for him to go before disappearing in a gust of warm wind.

X-6 o'clock that night-X

Itachi inwardly sighed for the hundredth time as he listened to Naruto's loud voice as the blond continued talking to the sand siblings. After the group had taken a quick tour of the village they went to the Hokage's home where Kushina greeted them with a kind smile. Shortly after arriving the Kazekage had pulled Itachi aside and they had, had an interesting conversation that revolved mostly around how he trained with Sasuke.

After the talk he was practically pushed back into the living room where the other children were sitting. 'Oh Sasuke you are so-' his mental promise was cut short who he heard a light knock on the front door. Evidentially Naruto didn't hear it because he kept talking. Itachi silently slipped from the room in time to see Kushina letting Sasuke in. When the two saw him they smiled and Sasuke whispered something to the adult making her giggle before walking up to him. She had changed into clean cloths and redone her hair leaving just the bangs down.

"So how mad are you?" Itachi raised an eyebrow but smirked.

"Oh I'm not mad… You get to join me now." Before Sasuke could protest Itachi grabbed her hand and dragged her into the living room where the others were. Four sets of eyes landed on the two but Sasuke just smiled back. Naruto frowned when Temari and Konkuro's full attention went to the younger teen.

"So Sasuke-chan, how is it you're a jounin?" Sasuke quietly sat down in an empty chair and smiled at the blonde's question.

"I've been training since I was very young and I pick up on things easily." Konkuro smirked.

"I beat you could teach me a thing or two." Itachi's eyes narrowed but Sasuke scoffed at the blunt flirting the boy was doing.

"Not in your life… puppet boy." Konkuro's eyes widened before turning curious.

"How did you know I was a puppeteer?" Sasuke smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to hurt yourself finding out." Itachi couldn't hold back his smirk as he leaned on the back of Sasuke's seat. Temari curiously looked between the two teens but before she could ask anything Minato walked in.

"Alright guy food time." Itachi and Sasuke were gone almost a second later leaving the others alone in the room. Temari quickly turned to Naruto.

"Are those two together?" Konkuro looked at the blond interest clear in his eyes as he waited for the answer.

"They never say it but everyone can tell they are." Konkuro pouted but rose and followed Gaara into the kitchen. Temari stayed her eyes locked on Naruto.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto sighed and stood from his seat.

"They don't kiss and stuff but they hold hands and Itachi is way over protective." Temari frowned but they quickly headed into the dining room where everyone else was, leaving the conversation for later.

**TBC**

Ta da I hope the fight came out right. I reread it about 20 times but I'm not good with the actionish parts. Let me know what you think.

Anyway reviews


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's been so long but I've had a lot a shit going on... enough with the excuses on with the story.

Recap:

"They don't kiss and stuff but they hold hands and Itachi is way over protective." Temari frowned but they quickly headed into the dining room where everyone else was, leaving the conversation for later.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements**

One in a million

**Chapter 14**

X-After dinner-X

Everyone was pleasantly full and a light conversation was swimming around the table. Itachi and Sasuke sat back in their seats and watched the others until Minato clapped his hands, gaining everyone's attention.

"Now I'm sure it has been a trying day and you all probably wish to retire for the night." The Kazekage nodded and together he and his children rose, along with Minato.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, what time will the results be given tomorrow?" Minato paused in thought.

"Ten o'clock in the stadium." The red-haired Kage nodded and in a murmur of shuffling, niceties, and chairs moving the sand shinobi left. Once they were gone Minato turned to his last two guests.

"Before you two also head home I have a proposition for you." Itachi raised an eyebrow and Sasuke tilted her head. "As you know you are the Uchiha clan leader now and I was thinking… if you wish you may take back your rightful place." Itachi was slightly surprised.

"Are you suggesting I move back into the compound?" Minato sighed.

"I thought you might like to have a bigger residence and it is rightfully yours." Itachi raised his hand to cover his mouth as he thought about it.

"First off we would have to take down the wall around the compound and remove all Uchiha symbols from all the houses except the central five. Then we can renovate them and you can open them up to any in need of a home." Minato was surprised and couldn't hold back his smile.

"I'm glad you want that… but if you wish for those houses to be opened to others I want you responsible for any activities in that area. After all when you turn 20 you will be allowed into council meetings and as your clan's head you will have a say in what the village does." Itachi nodded.

"Can we begin construction tomorrow?" Minato sighed.

"I can't send anyone to help because of the results but starting the day after tomorrow I will start assigning genin squads to help as a mission." Itachi nodded again.

"And what do you want to do with the bricks from the wall?" Minato thought for a few silent minutes.

"Most can be used to make new homes or to reinforce the evacuation tunnels, so just stack them as you take them down and we'll take care of them." Itachi nodded and rubbed his temples before standing.

"It may take some time to clean everything up… but once it is I think we'll be glad to move in." Sasuke's eyes widened. Itachi saw this and held out his hand to her. "Come on we have a lot of planning to do." Numbly Sasuke took his hand and allowed him to teleport them home. Once inside Itachi lightly pushed Sasuke toward her room.

"Go get ready for bed then we'll talk." Sasuke just nodded and did as told. 10 minutes later they were both sitting on the couch. Sasuke had her hair down and Itachi was lightly playing with it. "What did the Hokage give you?" Sasuke sighed and fiddled with the edge of Itachi's shirt.

"He wants to promote me to Anbu." Itachi's eyes widened in surprise before he could stop them and he gave Sasuke a curious look.

"Well are you going to?" Sasuke sighed again but didn't look up.

"I don't know… I could do a lot more good but it would only be through more violence." Itachi nodded and lightly squeezed her in a one armed hug.

"You could always join them and if it's too much you can resign back to jounin." Sasuke paused in thought before slowly looking up at Itachi.

"I didn't think about that." Itachi gave her a small smile and relaxed into the couch.

"Just think about it… now I know it's still early but we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. We should get to bed." Sasuke nodded and stood up, heading towards her room. Itachi watched her go before heading to his own room. A few minutes later he was reaching to turn out his light when he felt Sasuke's soft chakra just outside his door.

"What's bothering you Sasuke?" the door slide open enough for him to see her but she didn't move to enter.

"Are you serious about moving?" Itachi sighed and gestured for her to come in, which she hesitantly did.

"Sasuke I know you like it here-" before he could go farther Sasuke cut him off.

"No… I meant are you serious about me coming with you?" Itachi let a small smile appear on his face as he wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

"I told you before… I love you and that means you stay with me. Even if I move back home." She hesitantly smiled back and let him move her over to his bad. "Now come on we need to get some sleep." Once they laid down Itachi turned out his light leaving only the moon's glow to illuminate the room. Sasuke shyly looked up at Itachi and when he closed his eyes she quickly pressed her lips to his in a soft fast kiss before burying her face in his chest, a blush decorating her cheeks.

X-Next morning (6 o'clock) -X

Itachi was used to Sasuke early morning rising now, so when she got up at dawn he reluctantly followed. While he took a shower and got dressed Sasuke made breakfast and while he ate she went and got ready. Roughly 30 minutes later they left the apartment and headed toward the abandoned Uchiha compound.

The large gates were closed when they finally reached the compound but Itachi pushed some of his chakra into it and they watched as the gates swung open. Sasuke gasped as her eyes took in the huge expanse of houses.

"Wow, I didn't think it was this big, the houses are beautiful. Where should we start?" Itachi smirked.

"Well I think the gate here would be a good place to start and we can work our way out from here." Sasuke pulled her gaze from the large houses and nodded. They turned and stood back to back in the middle of the entrance. Itachi threw two perfect rows of kunai into the gate and the start of the wall itself. Every kunai had a exploding tag tied to it and Sasuke smirked.

"I'll take the bottom row you get the top." Itachi nodded and flew through hand signs before his hands glowed with bright orange flames. He looked at Sasuke and saw she had the fire in her hands as well. They nodded once before dashing along the line of tags letting the fire in their hands light them. Itachi grabbed Sasuke and quickly teleported them away. Not even 3 seconds later a loud earth shaking explosion rang through the empty compound. They reappeared where the gate used to be and Itachi smirked.

"Now for the fun part." Sasuke pouted up at him. "Just think of it as training." She watched as he put his hands together and created 10 clones, before smiling and doing the same. "Alright let do stacks of… 50 every… 10 feet. If it looks to high just cut it back." Sasuke nodded and the two split up, their clones mixing and following after.

x-3 hours later (9:30) -X

Itachi looked up at the sun before whistling gaining the closest Sasuke clone's attention.

"It's almost 10 we have to head to the stadium… I think we're done for today." The clones disappear in a cloud of smoke and a minute late Sasuke herself appeared looking a little tired.

"Do we have to go?" Itachi chuckled and took her hand, leading them into the village.

"Aren't you a little curious as to whether or not your old team passed?" Sasuke pouted.

"I'd find out eventually and we could be using this time to keep going on the wall." Itachi smirked and continued walking.

"If you keep working like that without taking a break you'll exhaust yourself and I'll be forced to leave you inside." Sasuke abruptly stopped causing him to stop as well, but he just smiled. "Relax and I won't have to." Sasuke frowned.

"Fine." Itachi smiled again and continued walking. When they reached the stadium every single seat was filled yet again. So they made their way up to the empty competitor's box. Sasuke leaned against the railing and Itachi leaned against the wall a few steps away.

"Do you think they passed?" Itachi shrugged and looked out over the audience.

"I didn't get to see anything so they do have a chance." Before Sasuke could ask anything else there was a large poof of smoke in the arena and the crowd hushed. When the smoke cleared it revealed The Hokage, the proctors, and twelve applicants. Seconds later the Hokage's chakra enhanced voice boomed through the stadium

"**As the 4****th**** Hokage I have the privilege to announce who passed this year's exam. These are a promising bunch of shinobi and they did an excellent job… I hereby give the twelve applicants behind me the rank and responsibility now given with the rank of chunin."** The stadium exploded in cheers and clapping from the proud friends and family of the now chunin ninja, Itachi smirked as he looked over the faces of the new chunin.

"So it looks like those three from Sand and Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan are now chunin." Sasuke sighed.

"That just means more work for me." Itachi smirked but their attention was drawn back to the arena when Minato started to speak again.

"**In acknowledgement of their success we will celebrate. There will be no mission given out today and I am cutting off any training that was planned for today."** His eyes caught Itachi and Sasuke making the young girl pout. **"Now go and enjoy your free day."** The crowd cheered and started to leave with smiling faces. Itachi sighed as neither he nor Sasuke moved to leave. Once most of the stadium was cleared Minato looked up at their perch and gestured for them to come down, which they did.

"So how far have you two gotten?" Itachi relaxed his posture as he replied.

"Well we have roughly 20 stacks of 50 on either side of where the gate used to be." Minato frowned.

"So you were the ones that set off the explosions this morning… I'm forbidding you from working on that for the rest of today. Tomorrow I will be sending over the first genin squad to help you. I don't want them passing out, missions are supposed teach them not scar them." The two teens nodded and Minato smiled.

"Itachi you will be heading this, all the genin will be under you instruction… Sasuke I want you to make sure everyone stays safe." Sasuke smiled as Itachi ran his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama I'll make sure everything goes well and no one works too hard… we were about to go and grab some lunch anyways." Minato nodded and smiled before waving them off. Sasuke blushed and looked away from the tall blond, while grabbing Itachi's hand and dragging him away. Itachi chuckled once they were away from the Hokage and walking through the village. The farther they walked the more people stared, half were giving Itachi suggestive looks while the other was glaring at Sasuke. When they finally reached the dango shop Sasuke was officially depressed.

"Hey guys how are you? I saw your fight yesterday, you were amazing." Itachi nodded his thanks and Sasuke put on a small fake smile for her. "Just the two of you?" Itachi nodded again and pulled Sasuke after the waitress. They were seated at their usual table in the back and the brunette smiled again as she took their orders.

"What would you like today? We now have soups." Sasuke looked up.

"Tomato?" She nodded and happily scribbled it down before turning toward Itachi.

"The usual?" Itachi nodded and watched as the waitress wrote it down before walking away.

"Sasuke, you need to be happy… I don't like it when you're sad." The smaller raven sighed and dropped her gaze to the table.

"How can I be happy when all the villagers hate me?" Itachi sighed and gently took her hand in his.

"It doesn't matter what they think….remember I love you just the way you are." Sasuke gave him a small smiled and squeezed his hand before effectively changing the subject.

"So how are you going to work out the rest of the reconstruction?" Itachi smirked and they launched into ideas about the compound. A few minutes later their food arrived and they happily ate together.

**TBC**

****I know it wasn't very long but i'll get the next one up as soon as I can!

Oh and a major boo boo happens in the next chapter but you'll have to review to find out what.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright! **

**You want something to happen? I hope this satisfies you and no I didn't change it for you I did have it planned!**

Recap:

"So how are you going to work out the rest of the reconstruction?" Itachi smirked and they launched into ideas about the compound. A few minutes later their food arrived and they happily ate together.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements**

One in a million

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>X- 1 hour later -X<p>

Itachi smirked as he stepped out of the shop. Sasuke giggled and skipped outside next to him making him shake his head. They didn't get far when a familiar hawk appeared in front of them and landed on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Oh hello there, did you have a message for me?" The hawk shook its head and clipped its beck at Itachi.

"For me than?" The Hawk bowed its head and held out its foot that held a scroll. Itachi took the paper as the bird affectionately rubbed its head against Sasuke cheek. Itachi sighed and burned the message before turning back to Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama needs a minute of my time." Sasuke smiled and nodded. Itachi quickly glanced around and saw no one was looking so he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Sasuke blushed and watched as the older teen disappeared before turning and walking down the street.

Sasuke absentmindedly rubbed the hawk as she walked but she was quickly brought back to reality when the loud yells and happy screeches came from her right. She looked up and saw she was at the academy and the front yard was filled with children, young and old. They were running around and some of the older kids were sparring with each other. As she watched them a young boy made to run past her but her hand snapped out and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. A second later a group of larger academy kids thundered past them and continued to roughly shove each other. The young boy gasped and looked up at her with large, innocent brown eyes.

"Tanks lady." Sasuke smiled down at the boy and gently ruffled his hair. She finally got a closer look at the boy and saw he looked about three years old, had black spiky hair and was wearing foreign clothing. He was obviously new in town.

"You're welcome. Now where is your mother?" the boy smiled and pointed behind him a little up the street where a dark blond haired woman was speaking with a shop keeper. She looked about Itachi's age and didn't seem to notice her son was missing from her side.

"So what are you guys doing here?" The boy smiled again and took Sasuke hand, leading her back to his mother.

"Momma says we're looking for him." Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the boys happiness as she followed him.

"I might be able to help you." The boy's smiled widened and he quickened his small steps. Sasuke looked up and saw the mom smile toward the shop keeper before turning to leave. She immediately glared at Sasuke when she saw her with the boy and rushed over.

"What are you doing with my son?" Sasuke inwardly sighed and let the boy run into his mother's arms.

"He was over there and almost got trampled by the big kids." She pointed behind her at the kids who were now rolling around on the ground. The woman followed her gaze before finally relaxing and releasing her son.

"I'm sorry for that, but we've been traveling for quite a while and we just got in a little bit ago." Sasuke gave her a smile and nodded.

"That's alright… I'm Sasuke, your son was just telling me you were looking for someone? I think I might be able to help, I know a lot of people in the village." The woman smiled.

"Oh that would be amazing and I'm Mimi by the way. No one seems to know where I can find him." Sasuke tilted her head in curiosity.

"So who are you looking for?" The woman sighed and ruffled her son's hair.

"He said his name was Itachi and that he was from fire country but that's it." Sasuke tilted her head in the opposite direction her curiosity spiked even more.

"I actually do know where he is. May I ask why you're searching for him?" the woman's smile widened.

"I need to tell him that he is Lone's father." Sasuke automatically figured Lone was the boy's name but she didn't know how to respond to the new information. She looked back at the boy and saw Itachi more in his young face, as the similarities swam in front of her, her heart ached. She quickly locked away her emotions before turning back to the mom.

"Itachi-kun is in the Hokage's tower. Just head that way, you can't miss it." The woman smiled her thanks and took Lone's hand leading him away, leaving Sasuke alone in the street. The Hawk that still sat on her shoulder nuzzled her jaw before clicking its beck and flying toward the tower.

X- In the Hokage's office -X

Itachi nodded as Minato finished and was about to leave when there was knock on the door and two people were escorted inside. Itachi moved to the side to give them room but gasped once he saw who the woman was.

"Mimi-chan? What are you doing here?" the woman smiled and ran up to hug him.

"Oh Itachi-kun! I had to tell you about your son, so you can help raise him. It took us forever to find you by the way." Minato's eyes widened and he looked lost by the conversation but Itachi sighed.

"Mimi I told you before. Lone isn't my son, you were already pregnant with him before we met." The woman frowned and stepped away from the raven-haired teen.

"How can you say that? I know he's yours, you said you were happy about it." Before Itachi could deny it Minato addressed Mimi.

"Excuse me Mimi-chan? But could you please tell me how you found out Itachi-kun was here?" The blond teen smiled and nodded.

"Oh course. When Itachi-kun was at my village he said he was from fire country so I started looking in every village here. Then when I came to this village everyone knew who you where but no one could tell me where to find you. But then I met the nice girl, Sasuke I think, and she told me where I could find you. Now here I am." Minato nodded and inwardly held his breath.

"When Sasuke-chan was helping you what did you tell her?" Mimi looked slightly confused.

"Well I told her I needed to find Itachi-kun because he was Lone's father." Itachi's face immediately went blank as he stared at the girl in front of him. But before he said a word Minato stood.

"Itachi I want you to take Mimi-chan down to see Tsunade, have her do a DNA test." When the raven didn't move he frowned. "That's an order Itachi." Itachi looked torn but glared at the floor and led Mimi and Lone from the office. Once they were gone Minato called out to the two Anbu guards outside the room. A second later they kneeled before him and removed their masks revealing Shin and Tara.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Minato looked worried.

"I need you two to go and find Sasuke-chan immediately, she was given false information and I need her found. If you can't find her come back and I send out some trackers." The siblings nodded and disappeared only to reappear outside the building, masks back in place.

"We better split up, check all the usual places then meet back here." Tara nodded and they both disappeared in a flash.

X- 1 hour later -X (1)

Tsunade lead Itachi, Mimi, and Lone back into Minato's office and handed a file to the tall blond.

"I ran the test three times to clear up any doubt." She looked at Mimi, who nodded with a smile. "Itachi-kun is not Lone's father, there wasn't anything genetically similar between them. But the test did get a match for one Kenichy Tearo. He was wounded and brought here for help two years ago… but we were too late." Mimi looked shocked and confused but her face slowly fell into sadness.

"So it wasn't you… I'm sorry Itachi-kun, I guess I remember you being there…" before anyone could say anything else there was a urgent knocking on the door before Shin stepped in. His eyes immediately caught Minato's and clearly conveyed his worry.

"We are in need of assistance." Minato nodded and turned to Mimi.

"I sorry but I have an important matter to attend to, if you could take Lone and go down to the lobby they will set you up with a temporary place to stay." Before she could thank him she and Lone were politely pushed from the room. Once they were gone Shine turned to Minato.

"We can't narrow down her location, every time we get close it vanishes only to reappear somewhere else." Tsunade raised any eyebrow and looked between Minato and Shin.

"Who are you talking about?" Minato glanced toward Itachi before turning back to Tsunade.

"Sasuke." Tsunade's eyes widened as pieces began to click together but a second later Itachi was gone, leaving the three alone.

"Shin I want you to take me to where you felt her chakra, we have to beat Itachi there." Shin sharply nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder, teleporting them both to the top of the Hokage monument. Tsunade closed her eyes and focused on finding Sasuke's familiar blue chakra signature. But when she found it there were deep red streaks surrounding the blue and it was rapidly flaring then almost extinguishing causing an unpredictable fuzz of confusion.

The blond medic slowed her breathing and slowly focused around the flaring chakra until she found where it was coming from. Shin followed her when she walked to edge of the mountain but stopped when she looked straight down. They shared a quick glance before hopping off the edge and landing on a small ledge a few feet down. To their surprise they were now staring at a thin crack in the cliff; that opened out into a small cavern-like space, where Sasuke was as far back as possible. The petite raven was curled up with her arms covering her head and her knees pulled up to her chest. Tsunade examined the crack and frowned.

"Shin you have to go in there and get her. Try not to make any sudden movements and talk softly, she's very unstable right now." The brunette nodded and carefully squeezed himself into the small cavern. He moved slowly and gently reached out for Sasuke but the moment he grazed a strand of her hair she flinched away, curling herself into a tighter ball. Shin looked back toward Tsunade but couldn't see her from where he was.

He held his breath before sending out a soft wave of his chakra, hoping she would recognize it. Sasuke stiffened as the new chakra softly washed over her but slowly relaxed. She didn't move but her small voice called out from her arms.

"Shin-kun… is that you?" Shin warmly smiled.

"Yeah it's me…Lady Tsunade and Minato-sama are worried about you." Tsunade was listening from the entrance and silently thanked him for not mentioning Itachi. "Will you come with me?" he patiently waited for her answer, she slowly lifted her head and looked at the brunette with red-rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. He gave her a soft smiled and held out his hand to her.

"Come on I'll take you to see Minato-sama." Sasuke hesitated before slowly taking his hand and standing up. Tsunade moved to the side so they could exit the cavern and moment Sasuke saw her she had her arms filled with the distort teen. The blond gasped but let Sasuke hug her, the raven's head buried in her shoulder. She looked at Shin who nodded and disappeared. Tsunade looked down at Sasuke and rubbed her back.

"I'm going to teleport us to Minato-san alright?" In response Sasuke nodded and tightened her hold on the blond. A few seconds later they were in Minato's office and the only people there were the Hokage, Shin, Tara and Tsunade.

"Sasuke-chan…" When she heard Minato's voice she looked up before rushing into his arms and started to cry all over again. Minato just stayed seated and gently rubbed her back. A few minutes later her cries grew quiet and she surprised everyone by looking up at Minato.

"W-why?" Minato's heart ached as the teens voice cracked. "He said he l-l-loved me." Minato and Tsunade's eyes widened in shock but Shin and Tara kneeled on either side of the sad girl.

"Sasuke-chan he does love you." Shin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah he loves you more than anyone else." Sasuke looked at him confusion in her eyes.

"Then why did he…" Shin smiled as Tara rubbed her back.

"He didn't that's why Lady Tsunade was called… that girl thought Itachi was the boy's father because we helped her during a mission three years ago." Sasuke frowned.

"But I saw the boy… he looks so much like Itachi." Tsunade stood next to Minato's chair and gentle brushed Sasuke's hair from her face.

"I saw the boy too, the only reason you saw so much of Itachi in him was because she told you he was the father. They don't look anything alike." Sasuke's tears finally stopped falling as she directed her watery gaze to Minato.

"Is it really not true?" Minato smiled and nodded, wiping her tears away.

"Yes, Tsunade-san ran the tests three times just to be sure." Sasuke sudden changed her hold to the other blonde's neck. Tsunade happily hugged her back.

"See everything is fine." Sasuke took a deep calming breath and looked around the room at the four other people.

"Thank you so much." Shin and Tara smiled and relaxed as Sasuke calmed down. They all jumped when the door slammed open and Itachi flew inside, looking on the verge of a heart attack. But he was stopped when his chest was slammed into by the younger teen. He wrapped his arms around the girl and buried his face in her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

(1) Alright I have some explaining to do. Yes there are DNA tests in here and normally the tests would take a long time but Tsunade is awesome so she got three done in 1 hour.

I know it's a little confusing that she would believe something like this so easily but just go with it alright.

Anyway reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

Recap:

"Thank you so much." Shin and Tara smiled and relaxed as Sasuke calmed down. They all jumped when the door slammed open and Itachi flew inside, looking on the verge of a heart attack. But he was stopped when his chest was slammed into by the younger teen. He wrapped his arms around the girl and buried his face in her neck.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements**

One in a million

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief into Itachi shoulder before she spoke to him so only he could hear.<p>

"I'm so sorry." Itachi squeezed her tightly.

"No, I should be the one saying sorry." Minato sighed and watched the two teens.

"I think it would be best if you both stayed with someone tonight and Kushina will be happy you are there." Itachi nodded but didn't raise his head. Minato turned to Tsunade.

"Would you mind taking them to Kushina?" Tsunade nodded and gently placed her hands on Itachi and Sasuke's shoulders. Itachi slowly let go of Sasuke only to take her hand in his. Sasuke stayed close to his side and tilted her head so her bangs covered her eyes. Itachi nodded toward Minato once before following Tsunade.

When they arrived at the Hokage's house a little later Kushina was standing outside waiting for them. The red head shared a brief smile with Tsunade before herding the teens inside. She led them into the living room and placed them on the couch before scurrying into the kitchen to make tea.

It was one thing she didn't get the two raven-haired teens liked drinking tea, while her own son hated the stuff and wouldn't touch it. Kushina smiled but sighed as she brought two cups of steaming tea into the living room. Her smile grew when she saw the two.

Sasuke had her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms were wrapped around Itachi's waist and her head was on his shoulder. Itachi's arms were around her waist and his head was on her shoulder. Kushina quietly placed the tea on the table in front of them and watched as their lips moved in inaudible whispers. She smiled again before turning and leaving them alone

X- 2 hours later (2 o'clock) -X

The house was peacefully quiet when Kushina checked on Itachi and Sasuke, she was happy to see two empty tea cups on the table and the two sleeping where they had been sitting. She smiled as she took the cups back into the kitchen, but it fell a second later when she felt Naruto and Sakura's chakra outside. Before she could reach the door it swung open and Naruto's loud voice reached her ears.

"Yes! We're finally chunin, I can't believe it!" Sakura giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You've said that about 50 times now." Naruto smirked and closed the door behind them.

"I know, I'm just really happy to be promoted." Kushina quickly appeared in front of the two and smiled.

"Naruto-kun I'm glad you passed but can you please keep your voice down?" Sakura blushed in embarrassment while Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry mom." She rolled her eyes and glanced into the living room only to have Itachi met her gaze before quickly dropping his eyes back to the still sleeping Sasuke. Naruto followed his mother's gaze and frowned before walking further into the house. Sakura peeked into the living room but before she could ask anything Naruto called her. She smiled toward Kushina before hurrying after Naruto.

Kushina sighed, she didn't know why Naruto hated the two teens in her living room but she wished they'd get over it already. Surprisingly Minato arrived home on time at 5 but he just gave Kushina a small kiss on the cheek before walking into the living room, where Itachi and Sasuke had yet to move from. Itachi looked up when he entered and gently nudged Sasuke, who cracked open her eyes to looked up at the blond.

"Are you feeling better now?" Sasuke softly nodded making Minato smile. "Good, I was worried about you. You just disappeared and I had no way of finding you… the next time something happens come and see me first alright?" Sasuke gave him another small nod before he turned to Itachi.

"You two are staying here tonight… if you are both up to it tomorrow's construction will continue as scheduled… but I don't want Sasuke overworking." Itachi nodded and surprisingly Sasuke didn't argue. A few minutes later dinner was served and Sakura joined them at the table. Dinner didn't last long and by the end Sasuke covering up a yawn. But Minato caught it and smiled.

"Alright you two, bed." Itachi looked up at Minato then over at Sasuke before standing.

"Come on Sasuke-chan." Sasuke numbly followed him as they left the dining room. Itachi started toward the guest room they always used but stopped when he realized Sasuke wasn't with him anymore. He turned around and saw the teen leaning against the wall a little ways from the doorway they just left. His question died in his throat when Naruto's voice reached his ears.

"Why are they all… gloomy?" Itachi rolled his eyes but Minato sighed before answering.

"Naruto-kun, I thought you learned about being polite… there was a huge misunderstanding today that could have ended a lot worse than it did." Itachi silently sighed and took Sasuke's hand as Sakura's voice came from the room.

"But normally Sasuke-chan is happy but she looked so… sad." Minato sighed again but Kushina quickly cut in.

"They just had a rough day… and I don't like you guys talking about them when they're not here. Have I taught you nothing Naruto?" Itachi grew bored with the conversation and pulled Sasuke down the hall to their shared room. He gently closed the door before pulling down Sasuke's hair.

"Come on." Sasuke sighed and crawled underneath the covers. Itachi pulled his own hair free as voices from the dining room grew louder. He quickly placed his hands through some signs before placing them flat against the wall. A soft shimmering traveled across the walls before everything went quiet. The silence surrounded them as Sasuke looked up at Itachi.

"You still love me…right?" Itachi softly smiled and lay down next to the smaller teen.

"I never stopped." Sasuke finally smiled back and buried her face into his chest.

"Itachi?" The older raven chuckled but patiently waited for her to continue. "Will you… sing for me?" Itachi smiled and gently rubbed her back in small circles before softly singing a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. It wasn't perfect but Sasuke smiled and slowly fell asleep. When he saw her breaths even out he just continued to hum before finally letting sleep take him.

X- 6 o'clock (dawn) -X

When Itachi woke the next morning Sasuke was looking up at him with her normal smile back in place. He smiled back and lightly kissed her forehead.

"I take it you're all better?" Sasuke blushed and dropped her head back into his shoulder.

"Yeah… I guess I just over reacted." Itachi sighed and lifted her head before brushing her hair from her face.

"You need to be careful Tsunade-san told me 'its' chakra was acting out with your emotions… I don't want to loss you again." Sasuke nodded and surprised Itachi when she leaned up and lightly kissed his lips.

"As long as you're here it shouldn't be a problem… Now come on it's time to get up." Itachi groaned in a very un-Uchiha like way and closed his eyes.

"Can't we just sleep in for once?" Sasuke smiled again and placed another feathery kiss on the sleepy teen's lips before getting out of bed. Itachi groaned again, while she was gone he rolled over and gave up on getting any more sleep. He quickly stole into the unoccupied shower and got ready.

X- 20 minutes later -X

Both Itachi and Sasuke had taken up residence in the kitchen. Itachi was sitting at the table writing out all the details of the reconstruction while Sasuke was standing behind him brushing out his hair. They didn't say a word, the only sounds coming from the room were the scratching of Itachi's pencil and Sasuke's brush traveling through his hair.

Roughly an hour later Kushina came into the Kitchen, Sasuke was now playing with Itachi's hair but stopped when she saw her. Kushina gasped and gave a startled squeak when she saw the two.

"Oh Kami, I forgot you two like to get up early." Itachi smirked and quickly changed his position with Sasuke, making her sit while he brushed her hair.

"That alright, we were just writing out everything that needed to be done to the compound." Kushina's eyes sparkled as she started to cook breakfast.

"Minato-kun told me what you are doing and I'm so happy, I thought it was ridiculous to cut off so many people from the village." Itachi nodded as he continued to brush out Sasuke's waist length hair. Sasuke smiled from her seat and grabbed the discarded pencil before adding to the list in front of her. Kushina smiled as she watched the two from the corner of her eye.

Soon light steps sounded outside the room announcing the arrival of Sakura. The pinkette's eyes widened when she saw Itachi and Sasuke.

"Wow, Sasuke-chan I didn't know your hair was that long!" Sasuke unnoticeably stiffened but Itachi lightly squeezed her shoulder before expertly twisting the soft locks up into a bun and keeping it in place with the shinny chopsticks, leaving just her bangs down. Sasuke gave Sakura a strained smiled before looking at the clock.

"Oh Kami it's already almost 8!" Itachi looked a little surprised but before Sasuke could drag him off a large hand fell on her shoulder. She looked up and Minato smiled back.

"And just where do you think you're going without breakfast?" Sasuke sighed but fell back in her chair as a plate was set in front of her. Kushina smiled as she placed plates in front of the others while Naruto slunk into the kitchen.

Half an hour later Sasuke was finished but everyone else was still eating and conversing. Itachi took pity on the anxious girl and turned to Kushina with a charming smile.

"Thank you for breakfast Kushina-san but Sasuke-chan and I must be going so we can prepare for the genin." Kushina and Minato smiled and the blond stood with them.

"I'll send the over the first squad in half an hour." Before Sasuke could freak out Itachi grabbed her hand and lead them from the house. After a quick stop at the apartment to change they arrived at the shattered remnants of the gate. They didn't have much time before the genin were supposed to come so Itachi turned to Sasuke with a scroll in hand.

"There are exploding tags and a basic medic kit in here. I want to keep going like yesterday. I'm going to wait here for the genin. I'll sent half of them to you… we're going to need extra eyes and ears so roughly 10 clones should do." Sasuke nodded as they both placed their hands together causing a group of clones to appear. Itachi nodded and watched as the clones mixed together so some of each would go with both of them.

"Now remember these are genin so try not to scare them too much." Sasuke smiled and giggled.

"Alright but this is still a mission so I expect no foolishness, I'm not above disciplining them." Itachi smirked and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Try not to overdo things. We'll stop around 1:30 for lunch no buts." Sasuke pouted having been just about to object but nodded and placed her own kiss on Itachi's cheek. He smiled which she returned but suddenly she disappeared along with her half of the clones. Itachi looked up at the sun and smirked. 'Well at least they're on time it's 9 o'clock.'

A minute later a genin squad landed in front of him, before he could speak another squad appeared and two of the genin started arguing. They were on different teams and as Itachi silently watched the jounin pulled them away from each other. When the jounin finally turned to him their eyes widened and they both paled.

"Uchiha-san, we didn't know you were also helping?" Itachi inwardly rolled his eyes at the Hokage's laziness but didn't let it show.

"I am not helping with the mission I'm leading it." The jounin paled even more ands glared at the two loud boys. Itachi took a moment to look over the group of genin. There were two girls, plus one female jounin, and four boys, plus the other jounin. He inwardly nodded they would have to do.

"Hokage-sama probably didn't give you much on what the mission entails so I'll make it brief." When he paused there was a loud explosion off to their left. The genin looked startled but Itachi just kept talking.

"We will be taking down the wall the currently surrounds the Uchiha compound… now if the jounin don't mind I'd like to split you up." Neither jounin objected causing Itachi to smirk. "I'd like one of you jounin, the girl with brown hair and the two boys that seem to hate each other in one group." Both jounin paled but did as asked, the male jounin going with the two boys.

"You will be heading toward the explosion where there will be someone else to continue explaining." He turned his attention to the loud boys. "And I suggest you behave she may seem nice but she can have quit the temper. The rest of you are coming with me." As he turned to leave the gateway a clone took his place and once he disappeared the two boys glared at each other.

"I bet I can beat you there." The second boy's glare hardened and the next second they took off running. The girl looked up at her sensei, who just sighed and quickly followed after them. When they finally reach the location of the explosion they saw a large pile of bricks stacked neatly and another that was halfway stack but no one was in sight. Immediately after catching their breath the two boys started loudly arguing again, only to jump and squeal when one of the large bricks fell right in front of them. Sasuke smiled at them from her seat on the brick.

"So you're the genin that will be helping me?" the two boys looked up at her with frowns.

"Why would we have to help you?"

"Yeah, you're younger than us." The jounin paled at the boy's blatantly disrespectful toward the young girl. Sasuke however just smiled and slid off the brick so she could stand in front of the boys. She was just slightly shorter than the boys who where just slightly shorter than their sensei, which meant they had to be around 17 or 18, seeing as she had already hit her growth spurt and wouldn't be getting much taller.

"I guess you can agree on something." As she looked at the two her smile grew sinister. "I will only say this once for you two." Her eyes never left the boys'. "I am a jounin shinobi and I expect to have the proper respect for my rank." Her smile never faltered as she continued. "And if you will not give me that respect by acting like genin fresh out of the academy you can go home now and be docked your mission pay. I will also have a word with Hokage-sama and you will be stripped of your genin rank after which you will be returned to the academy." The boys were in a shocked silence as Sasuke finally looked away from them, her smile still in place.

"Now, we are making stacks of 50 bricks every 10 feet. These bricks are extremely heavy, if you know how to use your chakra go ahead but don't depend on it. You will need to work together and remember to be careful. If you need to take a break go ahead, I don't want any of you passing out on me."

The jounin nodded and followed Sasuke around the brick she had knocked over earlier. As a final shock to the genin Sasuke took a deep breath and lifted the brick that was about twice her size and placed it on the half done stack. As they started to work again the clones came up from behind the wall and they all started working.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Yeah so the two genin squads aren't really important that's why they don't have names. But I might give them some later. Anyway they're older than Sasuke but are still genin because they failed the exam… a couple times. ;)

Reviews please… please!


	17. Chapter 17

Recap:

The jounin nodded and followed Sasuke around the brick she had knocked over earlier. As a final shock to the genin Sasuke took a deep breath and lifted the brick that was about twice her size and placed it on the half done stack. As they started to work again the clones came up from behind the wall and they all started working.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing 

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements**

One in a million

**Chapter 17**

X- 1 hour later-X

Sasuke smiled as she placed the 50th brick in place on the stack. She looked over at the genin, who were starting on the next pile of bricks, and saw they were struggling. Her smile softened as she walked over.

"Why don't you guys take a break?" the girl sighed in relief and plopped down on the ground under the closest tree. The two boys were sweating profusely and didn't even have the energy to argue as they both almost fell while sitting down. The jounin smiled at the exhausted teens before turning back to Sasuke.

He gasped when he saw she was already back at the wall stacking bricks with the clones. He went to go help her when Itachi suddenly dropped from the trees. He quickly said something to Sasuke before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke dropped the brick she was holding and walked back over to the jounin. He was about to ask what was going on when a loud voice came from the trees. Suddenly Naruto burst through the trees, three younger kids following close behind and Kakashi father back.

"Hello Sasuke-chan. I volunteered squad seven to help, seeing as there aren't any other missions right now." Sasuke nodded and smiled as she turned to the three young almost teens.

"I see you three just had to tag along." Naruto frowned and stepped in front of them before they could answer.

"That's not important." Sasuke sighed and finally looked at Naruto.

"If you are here then you are helping with this mission and since Itachi-kun put me in charge of this area you will listen to me… if you really want to continue acting like this then you can leave now. I already have to deal with two children." The blond just stared at the younger teen. She had never talked back to him before so he was shocked into silence. Sasuke looked toward Kakashi a smile returning to her face.

"Sorry Kakashi-san but Taro-san will explain what we're doing, I have to go check on the others." The jounin looked surprised and watched the teen walk away, wondering when she had learned his name. Kakashi chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder drawling his attention back.

X- 15 minutes later-X

Taro brought Kakashi, Naruto, and Konohamaru's group over to Sasuke as she gave the other genin some water. She smiled as the only girl genin of the group laughed and turned to address everyone.

"Alright it's about 10:30 now and our lunch break will be at 1:30. I would like to keep working until then but if you need to take a break go ahead… and you three." She turned to Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. "I want you to be very careful. These bricks are very heavy and I don't want you getting hurt." The three nodded and Sasuke smiled.

"Alright you three back to work and don't forget there are clones here that will help if need be." The others nodded and headed back to work on the wall.

X- 1:20 -X

Sasuke wiped the sweat off her forehead while she scanned the working shinobi, but paused when she didn't see Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. She placed the brick she was holding onto the stack before walking around the wall where no one else was, there weren't even any clones.

A frown quickly formed when she saw the three, they were trying to move a huge brick that was precariously perched on top of another. In a flash she was above them holding the large brick that had slipped and started to fall. She staggered under the new weight before focusing her chakra and tossing the brick to the side.

The three younger kids looked shaken and Sasuke gently pulled them into a hug before helping them up and leading them back to the others. Once back she saw Itachi was there with the other shinobi, who had gone with him. Itachi nodded when he saw her and turned to speak to the others.

"Alright, we are done for today. Thank you for your help, there is lunch set up for us if you will just follow me." The genin happily followed him while Sasuke trailed behind. As she walked one of her clones came up to her, the rest having already disappeared.

"How much of the wall is left?" the clone looked at her as they walked.

"Your group got less done then Itachi-kun's but if you both put in two more days like this you should be done." Sasuke nodded and the clone disappeared just as they arrived at the start of the compound. The first house was surprisingly a little clean and a large lunch was waiting in the dining room for them. The genin were almost jumping over each other to get there.

Itachi smirked but raised an eyebrow when Sasuke calmly walked around them. He watched as she grabbed three bottles of water and three plates with food before walking back to the three youngest kids. They were sitting away from everyone else and looked like they had seen a ghost. Itachi watched with curious eyes as Sasuke kneeled next to them and placed a plate and bottle in front of each.

The small girl suddenly wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist and didn't let go. Sasuke softly smiled and talked until one of the boys smiled back. The other boy smiled and the girl looked up with a smile of her own. Sasuke ruffled the girl's hair and let her sit with her friends before turning to Itachi. He smiled as she walked up to him and he handed her a bottle of water.

"That's Konohamaru and his two friends. They like Naruto-kun and followed him here. One of the larger bricks almost fell on them but I caught it in time… they're just a little shaken up." Itachi's smile softened and he held out the other half of his lunch to her.

"Minato-san said to make sure you ate." Sasuke smiled back and took the offered food.

"If we keep going like this we should be done with the wall in 2 days." Itachi nodded.

"Yes, but would you mind doing something else tomorrow?" Sasuke tilted her head in question as she ate. "The genin that are helping tomorrow are a group of kunoichi whose sensei is sick and some more squads like today… I don't want a repeat." Sasuke sighed but nodded. "I want you to take the girls and start working on the houses. Mostly take down all the Uchiha symbols inside and outside and maybe clean up a little." Sasuke looked around the room and even from where she was standing she could see about 15 red and white symbols.

"Some might have traps preventing their removal so I need you to help." Sasuke gave him a small smile before nodding and finishing the sandwich.

X- 1 month later -X

Minato couldn't help but smile as he walked into the newly refurbished compound. All of the houses were cleaned up and had new paint. There were now beautiful trees lining the middle of the large street creating a medium and not a single Uchiha symbol was to be seen.

When he reached the center of the old compound there was a small knee high wooden fence circling five houses that was mostly for decoration but also separated the houses. Each of the five houses was proudly decorated with the Uchiha clan symbol and a small pathway ran between each house then up to the middle house. There was a beautiful garden in the middle of the central five houses, that even had a Kio pond under a large Sakura tree along with many other bright green bushes and colorful flowers.

As he approached the middle house he saw a new wraparound porch had been added and all the windows were open. He was about to knock on the door when Itachi stepped around the side of the house.

"Hokage-sama?" Minato smiled at the unasked question as he faced the teen that now stood only an inch shorter then himself.

"I came to see how the compound was coming along and I need a word with Sasuke-chan." Itachi nodded and opened the door for him.

"Well you have perfect timing. Sasuke-chan just finished making lunch." Minato smiled again as he followed Itachi inside. To his surprise the inside was just as nice as the outside. Everything looked so clean it could have been new and the Uchiha symbol stood out on almost every wall.

"Sasuke-chan, Minato-san is here." The blond walked into the kitchen/dining room and saw Sasuke placing a third plate on the table. She smiled at him before turning back to the counter.

"Well come on in and have a seat so we can eat." Minato smiled as he complied with the command and watched the younger teen bring over their lunch.

"I don't mean to intrude but I thought you would like to know that your test results for your entrance into Anbu are being processed." Sasuke gasped in surprise as she sat down.

"Already?" Minato smiled and nodded.

"Not many people are applying for Anbu now so things are moving faster than normal." Sasuke beamed with pride.

"But remember you still have to go through initiation… but before you do I have the perfect mask for you." Itachi smiled as Sasuke practically beamed at the praise, while they continued to eat. "I now also have to say what a marvelous job you two did on everything, I can't believe you finished it all already." Sasuke smiled again at the complement.

"I made sure every single house was nice and clean and Itachi-kun cleared out all the training fields so they can be used again." Minato nodded rightfully impressed before noticing a large rack of keys hanging on the kitchen wall. There looked to be about 80 hooks and each hook held two identical keys. Itachi saw where he was looking and smirked.

"You said you wanted me in charge of these houses and Sasuke-chan came up with the apartment style arrangement. While she was cleaning out the houses she took all the keys and brought them here. This way when people come to live here they have to see us first." Minato slowly nodded as a soft smile reached his lips.

"You two have done an amazing job… with everything." Sasuke smiled and picked up her empty plate, taking it to the sink. Itachi softly smiled as he watched her clean the dish before putting it away. Minato, for the first time, saw the Uchiha's features soften and actual love shine in his eyes, even though the rest of his face stayed blank. 'He really does love her.' He cleared his throat dragging Itachi's attention back to him.

"The festival is going to start at around 7 tonight… will you both be attending?" Sasuke's face suddenly lit up with a bright smile.

"Oh yes Itachi-kun promised to take me. I haven't been able to attend one in a long time." Minato raised an eyebrow and looked to Itachi, who shrugged.

"Every time a festival came around one or both of us were on a mission so we either couldn't go or didn't want to go alone." Minato smiled and let the younger raven steal his finished plate.

"Then I know you will enjoy your night, you both deserve some down time. Will Tara-chan and Shin-kun be joining you?" Sasuke giggled from the sink and Itachi smirked as she looked across the room at Minato.

"Shin-kun is grounded by Tara-chan for dumping a bucket of water on her." Minato chuckled causing Sasuke to giggle again.

"Well I think I'll have to ask Tara-chan to reconsider." Itachi nodded and snapped his gaze in the direction of the door as the loud knock sounded through the house. Before either man could move Sasuke disappeared down the hallway to get the door. When she opened said door Kakashi raised his hand in greeting.

"Yo, I have come for Hokage-sama he is needed in the tower." Before she could reply a voice spoke right behind her.

"Thank you Kakashi I'll be right there." Sasuke looked up at the blond over her shoulder. Seeing as she was a head shorter than him. "Thank you Sasuke-chan for your hospitality and I hope to see you later at the festival." Sasuke smiled and gave the blond a hug before disappearing down the hallway. Minato was slightly surprised by the hug but nodded toward Itachi before following Kakashi away from the house.

Itachi watched them leave his happy expression falling as he closed the door. The birds that were sitting outside the open windows chirped happily while he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and leaned against the closed door only to have a small hand take his own.

"Are you alright?" He opened his eyes and couldn't stop the small smile from showing as he met Sasuke's worried eyes.

"I'm fine… just thinking. Would you like to go spar with me?" Sasuke gave him a skeptical look before slowly nodding.

"Alright… just let me grab my kunai." She slowly went into the living room where she had been checking over her weapons. When she returned Itachi smiled and held open the door for her. Finally brushing off his odd behavior she smiled back and they left to the newly redone Uchiha training fields.

**TBC**

I don't care how lame it was for her to actually believe that but :P I like it.

And yes it took them only a month to re do the whole entire Uchiha compound because they're freaking awesome.

Anyway I will be finishing this in the next chapter sorry for the short notice but… yeah.

Any reviews are loved and… I'll give you a cookie or not it depends on how I feel.


	18. Chapter 18

Recap:

"Alright… just let me grab my kunai." She slowly went into the living room where she had been checking over her weapons. When she returned Itachi smiled and held open the door for her. Finally brushing off his odd behavior she smiled back and they left to the newly redone Uchiha training fields.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Writing

_Flashbacks_

**Announcements **

One in a million

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>X- 7 o'clock that night -X<p>

Sasuke smiled as Itachi pulled half her hair into a ponytail before putting in the chop sticks, leaving her hair half up half down with her bangs framing her face. Itachi smiled as he let her stand up after finishing her hair. With a happy laugh she twirled around her dark red, knee length dress swished around her legs.

"I'm so happy we finally get to go to a festival." As she twirled around Itachi's smile softened and he reached out to stop her.

"Well if you're so happy about it let's go." Sasuke continued to smile as she led the way outside. Once in front of the house Sasuke's eyes brightened as she saw all the lanterns lining the compound's streets and hanging from the trees. They were all lit and gave the area a happy glow as the two teens walked underneath them. Itachi gently took Sasuke hand in his and she smiled before lacing their fingers and starting to lightly swing their joined hands.

When they arrived at the center of Konoha Sasuke gasped. The streets were lined with booths and bright, colorful lights hung over the citizens heads. Sasuke's eyes sparkled as she looked over the happy faces and Itachi softly squeezed her hand bring her attention to him.

"Do you want to go in?" Sasuke nodded but hesitated. Itachi softly squeezed her hand again before leading her into the festival. They walked hand in hand through the streets laughter and shouting rising around them. Itachi was pulled to a stop when Sasuke stopped behind him. He turned around and saw that the younger teen was frozen, eyes wide and her happy smile gone.

"Sasuke-chan? ...what's wrong?" Sasuke finally snapped her gaze from whatever had her attention and quickly started to walk away. Itachi only had a few seconds to realize she had let go of his hand before a loud voice called him.

"Itachi-san! I haven't seen you around in a while how have you been?" Itachi turned around and saw a man his height with short brown hair, who looked to be in his early thirties.

"Kartoro-san." He didn't reply to the question but the man continued as if nothing had happened, a frown clear on his features.

"I must say that seeing such an honorable clan member associating with that… abomination saddens me. What happened to the days when we could freely walk the street during a festival without worrying about running into that monster?" Itachi's fists clinched at his sides until his knuckles turned white from the pressure, but he held himself back.

"Are you talking about Sasuke-chan?" Kartoro raised an eyebrow and looked toward where Sasuke disappeared into the crowd, completely ignorant to Itachi's glare.

"I don't care what the little freaks name is. The Hokage should have gotten rid of it when he had the chance. I'm sure if it's bothering you, you can just kill it… no one would miss-" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he was slammed into the nearest building causing everyone in the general area to look at the two. Itachi was holding the older man by his neck a good foot off the ground, his fierce red sharingan rapidly spinning as he glared at the man.

"If I ever hear you say anything like this again I will personally slit your throat." His voice was monotone and his eyes never left the man's. When he didn't get a reply his grip began to tighten until Kartoro started clawing at his hand, gasping for breath. The gathered spectators stared with wide eyes when a red and black blur flew between the two forcing them apart. The moment Kartoro's feet touched the ground he drew in a deep breath as he was finally able to breathe again, before he looked up at his savior only to have his eyes narrow in disgust.

Sasuke stood facing Itachi her back to the man as she looked at the older teen with worried eyes. But Itachi didn't return her look his red sharingan were still locked on the older man. Sasuke gently took his hand in her own causing him to finally look down at her, his sharingan disappearing from his eyes. Kartoro scoffed in disgust causing Itachi's gaze to immediately snap back to him.

"See, that monstrosity has cast a jutsu over you there is no way you would willingly befriend it." The small downward twitch of Itachi's lips was the only sign of his anger as he glared fire at the man. Sasuke hesitantly squeezed Itachi's hand but he refused to remove his gaze from Kartoro. Their audience was silent as the Uchiha's sharingan returned to his eyes and instantly began spinning. Kartoro frowned and glared at Sasuke, completely ignoring the murderous gaze that was on him. Itachi finally let his anger show as his lips fell into a full frown and he pulled Sasuke behind him, making the other man's glare fall to him before instantly disappearing.

"Exactly my point, you wouldn't be protecting that thing unless it was controlling you." Itachi's chakra flared but Sasuke tightened her hold on his hand causing it to calm slightly as she whispered into his back.

"He isn't worth it… please Itachi-kun." Itachi took a deep calming breath, turned away from Kartoro and was about to leave when the man just had to speak again.

"If they had just let her die in that attack four years ago everything would be back to normal." Before Sasuke could retighten her hold on him he was flying toward the man a kunai in hand ready to slit his throat, but once again he was stopped. This time two blurs stopped him just inches shy of connecting with the man's neck. Sasuke's face showed relief when she saw Shin and Tara holding Itachi in place. Shin quickly took the kunai from the raven before teleporting them away. Kartoro was leaning against the building, his face as pale as a ghost when Tara turned to look at him.

"I used to think highly of you Kartoro but this stunt just wiped out all my respect for you… you're lucky we decided to step in at all." She turned and gave Sasuke a small smile to reassure her before turning back to the man who started the whole thing. "Itachi-san was about to kill you… I suggest you remember that the next time you insult someone he likes." The man could only give her a feeble nod. Tara turned and looked out over the gathered crowd, her voice growing louder than normal.

"**Alright everyone show's over. Please return to the festival it is a beautiful night you wouldn't want to waste it."** Slowly the crowd dispersed leaving just Sasuke who quickly walked up to Tara, a worried look in her eyes. Tara smiled and held out her hand.

"Come on I'll take you to him." Sasuke nodded and once their hands touched they teleported away. They reappeared a few seconds later on top of the Hokage monument where Itachi was standing next to several completely destroyed trees, with Shin a few yards away. Sasuke stayed with the siblings as Itachi obliterated another tree before she slowly walked over the older raven.

"Itachi-kun?" Itachi finally stilled but didn't look over at Sasuke as she approached him. She was so worried she didn't even notice when the two siblings disappeared leaving her alone with Itachi.

"Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke was finally next to him and gently touched his arm but he still didn't look at her. "I'm sorry." Sasuke softly smiled and gently turned him so he was facing her.

"Don't be, Kartoro-san has always hated me… I am happy you stood up for me but you almost broke your promise." Itachi finally looked her in the eyes.

"That's why I'm sorry… I just couldn't help it when he said all of that about you." Sasuke gently smiled up at him.

"You have to understand their fear. They believe the Kyuubi will break free and destroy the village." Itachi sighed and lifted his hand to cup her face.

"As long as I am here that will never happen." Sasuke sighed, her eyes saddening.

"You can't say that… it's impossible to know what it will do if-" Itachi softly placed his finger over her lips causing her to fall silent.

"A month ago I came back to the compound and went to my clan's secret meeting place. I read through the scrolls concerning the sharingan… there is an advanced level of the sharingan call the Mangekyou sharingan and with it I can control the Kyuubi." Sasuke eyes widened as she gasped.

"But how…?" Itachi softly smiled down at her and brushed part of her bangs behind her ear so he could see her face.

"The scrolls said there was only one way to achieve it but I was able to get around that… requirement." Sasuke tilted her head in curiosity.

"What did you have to do?" Itachi sighed and looked down at the ground.

"According to the scrolls the only way to achieve Mangekyou sharingan is to… kill your best friend." Sasuke gasped but Itachi quickly continued before she could interrupt. "But I activated it about a month ago… when you thought I…" he trailed off but Sasuke looked at him confused.

"What do you mea… what the thing with Mimi-chan?" Itachi slowly nodded.

"I broke you heart that day… regardless of whether or not I mended it I still broke it and evidentially breaking someone's heart is just the same as killing them." Sasuke's eyes saddened but she gave Itachi a small smile as he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Well you did mend it… and that's all that matters to me." Itachi smiled back and looked directly into her eyes.

"But with these eyes I can make sure Kyuubi never breaks free… it's just these eyes the more I use them the faster they will fade." Sasuke gently touched his cheek.

"You're so negative. You forget that Lady Tsunade is one of the best medic ninja in the world. She will help you keep your sight." Itachi finally gave in and gave her a genuine smile just as a loud boom rang out above their heads. Together they looked up and saw large, colorful fireworks bursting to life in the sky. Sasuke gasped as another loud bang announced another bloom of color before she was spun around and arms encircled her waist. Itachi placed his head on her shoulder and looked up at the sky with her as he spoke.

"Sasuke-chan…" Sasuke lowered her gaze from the sky and looked over her shoulder in question, but didn't voice it. Itachi smiled and laced his left hand with her right. "Sasuke…" again he didn't continue so Sasuke eyes shone with worry.

"Itachi? What is it?" The older raven took a deep breath and removed his right hand from her waist but tightened his hold on her hand.

"Sasuke… you said you love me right?" Sasuke slowly nodded her eyes never leaving Itachi's.

"Of course I love you." Itachi put his arm back around Sasuke's waist and took one more deep breath before looking directly into her eyes.

"Sasuke you are one of the only people that I can be myself around and because of you I have changed for the better… before I wouldn't care about anyone or their problems but with you… I actually feel." Sasuke looked confused as Itachi dropped his gaze down away from her eyes.

"Itachi… what are-" before she could finish her question Itachi cut her off.

"Sasuke… I really do love you… will you marry me?" Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi tilted her head down so she was looking at the thin silver ring in his hand. It didn't have the traditional diamond, instead it was just a simple band that was engraved on the inside with their names. Itachi silently took her slightly shaking hand and slipped the simple ring onto her finger before lacing his with her own.

"Oh Kami Itachi…" she stared wide eyed at the small silver band before glancing at his left hand that now held a similar simple gold band. In a sudden movement she spun around and placed a kiss on Itachi's lips. Itachi chuckled and wrapped his arms back around her waist.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sasuke looked up at him with happy tears in her eyes as she nodded.

"Yes, a thousand times yes." She leaned up and met Itachi for another kiss just as another loud bomb sounded as three large red plumes of color lit the sky behind them. Sasuke finally broke the kiss and looked down at the ring now on her finger before laughing and pulling away from Itachi. The older raven raised an eyebrow as he watched Sasuke spin around before she smiled and took off down the mountain toward the festival.

Itachi smiled and gently shook his head before following after his new fiancée with one happy sentence trailing behind him. "Sasuke you truly are one in a million."

**THE END**

Ta da

I'm done, I'm done!

There's no need to fear underdog is her- wait no!

Sorry I mean there's no need to fear I will be putting up a sequel….. unless you don't want me too. *sniffles* but that would mean you don't love me.

Review and let me know.


End file.
